Bizarre Love Triangle
by Constantine925
Summary: Midoriya is finally going to do it! after all his obstacles he will finally ask Uraraka out on a date! Unless a certain mildly psycho, bloodlust blondie wants to mess up Izuku's plans. It's got action! Drama! Violence! and Toga being TOGA!
1. Stalker's Crush

A/N Sup guys this is my first time doing anything like this, so sorry for any novice writing errors. I did write a devil may cry fan fiction 2 years ago, but I never had the guts to post it online, so I figured I try here. I love MHA, and I always liked the idea of Deku getting with Toga, maybe Uraraka as well. Pimp daddy Deku YOOOOO!!! anyway lets begin. I don't own My hero Academia or it's characters

A young, green hair teenager was holding a fierce fighting pose. He Flared off his nostrils with confidence and pride. 'I will be the #1 hero!' Izuku Midoriya thought to himself. 'I've faced Todoroki, Muscular, Kacchan, and Overhaul'

Deku looked in the mirror inside his dorm room with a determined glare.

'I can do this, PLUS ULTRA STYLE!'

With a deep breath the soon to be #1 hero spoke "URARAKA-SAN! can I-I...I... I can't don't this.." Deku sighed and slumped on his bed in defeat. "Dam! Why am I so lame! I am a man after all, I should know this stuff right? Why couldn't I have an older brother for these kinds of situations...WAIT! I'm sure All Might has gotten with plenty of women, he'll definitely know what to -"

"Muttering to yourself again eh Midoriya." Kirishima popped out of nowhere as he waltz in Midoriya's room with an ever so bright grin plastered on his face.

"K-k-kiroshima!!...how much did you hear?... ANd Why Are you eavesdropping!?" Deku exclaimed in confusion and horror.

"It's not really eavesdropping when you have your door open and you're thinking out loud. More importantly, Midoriya, as a man I can't let you face this problem alone. Especially when it comes to women! What kind of man would I be if I cant help our male brethren in the battles of dating!" Kiroshima said in triumph as he shot his fist in the air.

"Battles?" Deku said perplexed by his classmate's statement. Then a sudden shine appeared in our hero's eyes as he quickly took out his journal, then began to scribble down some notes.

"You're right Kiroshima! What is dating other than a battle between emotions and conveying feelings toward each other!...right?...I think..."

Deku said in bit of doubt

"No you're Right. Preparing for the enemy, in this case the date, knowing the enemies likes and dislikes. The disadvantages you and she have, tactical strategies used to get closer to the enemy, and finally sealing the deal for Victory!" Kiroshima explained

"Right! Teach me what you know about the battles of dating Kiroshima!!"

Deku shouted with passion

"I shall Midoriya! For we are the future symbol of Peace and Masculinity!"

**A few hours later**...

Toga Himiko began jumping with joy from rooftop to rooftop, gracefully landing on her feet, maneuvering through the city like a psychotic ballerina, ready to drop in on at a moments notice and pounce.

"Today feels so splendid! I wonder what I should do today? Rob a liquor store? Kill a phony hero and take their quirk? I can let them live...if they are worthy enough. Like All Might, as the super, totally cool, hero killer Stainy would say!" The beautiful blonde villain stopped dead on her tracks as she noticed the green, bushy, and curly top of her beloved down in the bustling streets.

"Yaay! It's as if the gods of love and blood answered my dormant prayers and granted me Izuku Midoriya right in front of my eyes!"

Toga started blushing mad with red, giggling uncontrollably, holding her cheeks down with her hands as if she was trying to contain her excitement. Himiko slid and scaled down the three story building grappling on through the ledges of window sills, rusty pipes, and fire escape ladders until finally landing in the middle of a dark alley way. She injected some blood from her briefcase filled with needles and other gadgets to put up a disguise. She casually walked with the citizens occupying the busy streets slowly stalking Izuku and getting closer to him.

'Just a little closer, what is he doing here today anyway?' Toga disguised herself as a middle aged business man, to blend in with the crowd, this disguise came in handy a number of times, and allowed her to stay equipped and prepared. She was a mere couple steps away from Deku who was looking down on his notes muttering to himself.

"So I should bring Uraraka-san some flowers, b-but not too much, and I'll have to buy the movie tickets of course! I mean I am asking her out, it should be my treat right?...aaaaand what else..."

Toga overheard Deku's little dating scheme. 'So he still has feelings for that floaty girl, That dam Uraraka! What does she have that I don't!? Those flowers should be for me!! The only flower shop near by would be...hmm... hehehehe' Toga formed a sinister grin as she begin to hatch a plan.

"AHEM! Excuse me" the disguised Toga purposely shoulder bumped into Izuku. "Woah! sorry abou- Oh crap my notes" Himiko grinned, as Deku's notes scattered all over the ground as she sped down the sidewalk, swaying through the abundance of people taking up the streets. She found the floral shop with ease, entering, and scouting the area. She noticed that only four people was occupying the floral shop. '3 customers and the cashier. Won't be that hard, but I gotta be quick.'

A beautiful and happy go lucky florist walked up to the middle aged man. "Hello sir! My name is Lola how can I help-" **_SHUNK_**! Toga slowly released her disguise as she pulled the needle away from the cashier's neck. " Well you can start by giving me your blood, and going to sleep." The Florist fell back unconscious. The three customers started to take notice but it was far too late.

Toga threw three more needles with pinpoint accuracy, perfectly hitting all of her targets straight on. One on the back, the other on the side of his neck, and the third landing on the victim's shoulder. The remaining shoppers fainted almost in unison as they hit the ground with a hard **_THUD_**. "Don't worry none of you are gonna die today, but I need you to get out of my way." Toga locked up the customers and florist with some handcuffs and rope she pulled out from her briefcase. Next, the care free blonde gagged her victims with some cloth to prevent them from making any noises. She then shoved all of them in the backroom utility closet right behind the corner of the cashier counter. "Almost too easy!" Toga injected her self with the florist's blood and started to transform.

...**Meanwhile, a couple minutes afterwards**...

Deku finally gathered all his notes on the floor and made it to his destination, 'Lola's Flower Garden'.

"Alright time to be a man!"

The hero in green bursted in with all of his might, prepared for the date, determinded to get the best set of flowers. "Why hello there, you certainly can make an entrance." the florist said engrossed by Izuku's presence.

"Hi there miss, I was just wandering what kind of flowers I should get for my first date." Deku responded earnestly. The florist smiled mischievously. "Well why don't you tell me a little bit about this date? Who is this lucky gal?" Deku paused, looked down, and a warm smile formed on his face "She's the coolest, bravest, and kindest girl I've met since I started U.A. She saved me from danger multiple times. She always brightens up my day and it's hard to feel sad around her. Not to mention she is very humble and really cute."

Deku blushed a little, then looked back up to notice the florist had a vicious and enranged smile. The florist was grinding her teeth. "Umm..mis-" "What else can you tell me about her?! I MEA- where's the date? And when?" The florist all to eagerly asked with a creepy stare. Deku started feeling uneasy. "8 o clock at main street, but I haven't asked her...why does that matter?"

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

The door behind the florist started to rumble and bustle with frantic noise.

Suddenly green crackles of lightning started to form all around young Midoriya as he shifted his legs, readied his knuckles, and took a fighting stance. "Ok just who the hell are you?! You're obviously a villain of some sort, and I'm sure you have some hostages locked up in there."

Toga revealed her true identity and jumped up on the counter laughing with joy and envy, "Who am I! I'm your biggest fan Izuku-Kun!" The deadly villain then lunged herself at the young hero like a carniverous panther

"TOGA!?" Deku rolled dodged to the side, evading Toga's frontal assault. Toga recovered quickly, fled from young Midoriya's sight, then hid with the many shelves displaying flowers and went for her briefcase. 'Dam where did she go?' Deku scanned the entire room. Suddenly the psycho school girl leaped out from. behind a random shelf of flowers, throwing eight knives at Izuku. "Crap!" Deku panicked. 'Think, Think **THINK**!' "**_30% Full Cowling_**!" Deku performed a backwards flipkick using the force of One-for-All to propel the knives upward on the ceiling. An epic gust of wind shook the entire store, it blew the doors open and shattered all of the glass inside windows. Flower petals were gently swaying in the wind in the aftermath. People outside started retreating to safety shouting for help.

Toga jumped into the fray once more, into full Wolverine mode, slashing away at Izuku with a pair of 8 inch kitchen knives. She swung rapidly and randomly as if she was in a twisted dance of death and pain. However, Midoriya was already to accustomed to the heat of battle, simply juking and dodging her attacks with ease. Finally our hero caught Toga's wrists at the midst of her combos of slashing. 'I know her attack patterns now' Deku thought to himself, as he put force on her wrists causing her to drop the knives.

Deku had her now, their arms were locked together as they stared at each other. "Toga why are you doing this?! And why are you so obsessed with me!?" "Why?..." Toga looked at Izuku with sad but hopeful eyes, complete with a crooked, but heartfelt smile. "Because I love you Deku. I only want you and no one else. I want to be just as cool as you!" Deku stood still, his heart and mind frozen.

He was just so confused at the moment. "If you love me so much why are you trying to hurt me, and the people around me?" Deku asked with sincerity. "HA! ha! You silly billy!" Toga Head butted Deku square on his forehead, putting him in disarray, as she quickly picked up her knives and resumed her non stop assault. Deku was back on the defensive.

"All the GREATEST couples in the world ACTIVELY fight with each other! It's to keep things spicy so we never get bored with each other! And like I said before, I just want you Deku-kun, the other people don't matter! Just Deku and Toga forever! Just Deku and Toga! Deku and Toga!!!" Toga yelled as she kept on with her onslaught of slices and slashes.

Deku continuing to dodge and parrying her attacks shouted back. "What kind of twisted logic IS THAT! I'm done hearing you talk, you don't make any sense!" Deku executed a low sweep and tripped Toga off her feet. She was open.

Deku Pinned Toga down on the ground with her face on the floor and held both her arms behind her back. Deku was breathing heavily, tired from the battle, His forehead bruised, his face and arms filled with cuts. "No fair I want to be the one on top!!" Toga complained "Don't Say stuff like that!" Deku whined, already annoyed with her antics.

Deku let out a deep breath and regained his composure. "Why do you like that Uraraka so much Deku-kun? It's because she's a heroic good girl isn't it?" Toga used her legs and feet to activate a hidden 1 inch blade on the back heel of her shoes. She swung her heel at Deku and gently pricked him on the back. "What the?" Deku backed off from Toga feeling the stab on his back, as she sprung up quickly, backflipping like a mad woman and stopped near the utility closet. Himiko kept staring at her beloved Izuku with some somber eyes as she opened the door.

The hostages fell out. 'They don't look too hurt' Deku thought, then sighed in relief, but kept his guard up. "See Deku-kun nobody got killed, I can be a nice person too, but you probably think I'm just a heartless, cold blooded killer with no feelings." Himiko declared.

"Thats not the point Toga, you still have killed people in the past." Deku walked closer to Toga.

"But it was in self defense! I might be a 'villain' but I usually only kill people as bad, if not worse, than me! I remember helping Shigaraki and Twice in killing this entire clan built upon rascim and eliminating minorities. Is that bad Deku-kun? Does that make me a villain!" Toga shouted no longer smiling, or blushing but piercing through Izuku with cold eyes.

"Well killing should never be the answer but...Toga Himiko... how about you join the hero's side instead, to try and right your wrongs. A path to redemption." Toga was surprised by Deku's statement as she stepped back with a wicked and confused grin. "W-What are you trying to say?" The deadly blonde questioned Midoriya, who slowly aprroached closer to her, so they were only inches away " Toga I became a hero to help save everyone with a smile on my face." The young Midoriya smiled and furrowed his brows, while lending out a hand toward Toga."Even if it means saving a villain."

Toga was blushing mad, then furiously grabbed Deku by his collar and pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss. Our young hero was now also blushing an insane red. 'What no! I always thought my first kiss would be with Uraraka-san, but...this does feel nice..' Deku relaxed, as his hands fell on Toga's hips pulling her closer. Toga responded in kind by clenching at deku's collar harder. The two finally stopped for some air. looking at each other straight in the eyes. Saliva was drooling out of toga's tongue as was Deku's, but then suddenly, **_SHUNK_**! Deku looked to the left of his shoulder to notice a needle taking his blood. "T-Toga...why?"

Toga had a sad look on her eyes as she pulled out the needle from Deku's shoulder, then gently laid him down on the floor. Deku tried fighting the tranquilizer within the needle using full cowling to keep himself awake. "Of course you're still up," Toga said with a melancholy look, crouching near Izuku and petting his hair. "Thats what I love about you the most, you just have to keep trying, but I can never join the Hero side Deku-kun, they don't have the same innocent eyes like yours. The Heroes would instantly lock me up and probably try and torture me for information on the League."

"Thats not true!"

Deku quickly responded.

Toga noticed some pro heroes storming the side walk ready to enter the flower shop and made her way to the exit.

"I'll never forget our kiss Deku-kun! It was nice while it lasted!" Her wicked smile returned."TOGA WAIT! " Deku managed to shout out, but the psycho killer was already gone out the backdoor, leaping through fire escape ladders, climbing ledges and windows up her way to the rooftops.

The pro heroes finally came rushing in. "We got 4 hostages tied and gagged and another hero in training, oh wait are you Deku? your the guy who-" Deku couldn't hear anything right now, so many emotions were stirring up inside him. 'She can't get away' green crackles of lighting started destroying floor, the pro heroes stepped back in caution.

'I've been through worse than this! I Gotta Go BEYOND! I can save her PLUS ULTRA STYLE!!'. "**_FULL COWLING 35%"_** Deku dashed out the back door to the alley way. Looked up at the sky, bendend his knees and with one mighty jump he soared up to the heavens! Then gracefully landed on the rooftops. 'I didn't even have to wall jump this time' Deku thought, then spotted the blonde hair and school uniform from afar. 'I'm not letting you get away Toga Himiko'

A/N Dam well I'm glad I finally did it, thats almost 3000 words, that too much? I just needed to write these ideas down before I forget about them, y'know what I mean? Anyway sorry for not putting in Ochako in this chapter (she got no love) but she will have a key role on the next one. If I actually make another one, what do you guys think? If you like it let me know, it'll give me more motivation to make the other chapters, I was thinking of making this 3-4 chapters long. If you dont like it... Well then screw you. Peeeeeeeace.


	2. Battle Bonding

A/N: Sup again Amigos, thank you for the support, and the reviews. My first reviewer I believe told me I made it to fast paced so I hope this chapter has better pacing. Also, yea I don't think I can finish this with 3 or 4 chapters anymore, it's probably gonna take more, I don't know. If you like it, I'll keep going, if not ehhhh. ALSO! also, this chapter gets more violent and lewd, it's rated M for a reason folks! You have been warned. ALSO also, also! Spoiler alert to anybody who hasn't been caught up in the manga. Anime watchers, you also have been warned, mainly only a spoiler for deku's power. Now let's do this! Hope you guys enjoy!

CHAPTER 2: BATTLE BONDING

There was a brunette teenage girl, with cute dots on her cheeks like pikachu, wearing some sweatbands, wristbands, a simple white tank top and gym shorts while partaking in some push ups. "47….48….49….50! Hoorah!" Uraraka Ochako exclaimed as she got up from the floor burpee style then proceeded to take a firm fighting stance. "My Mind, My heart, and My fists are my greatest weapons! HIYA!" The bubbly teen started punching the air in a repeated pattern switching between her left and right arm.

"Speed, Power, and Mobility is what makes a great fighter! HAA!" Uraraka started karate chopping the wind, then followed up with a roundhouse. The female hero took a pause and exhaled. " A true warrior never looks for war, but is always prepared for it." Suddenly Ochako heard the door to her room open.

"Wow you totally stole that line from a movie."

A pink colored skinned 'alien', walked inside Uraraka's room. "That quote is from 'Thor' isn't it?" Uraraka relaxed her body and faced Mina Ashido, her classmate in U.A. that loved to put her friends on the spotlight. "Just because it's from a movie doesn't mean it's not true." Ochako explained herself. "Why are you here Mina?" Ochako asked half annoyed and half genuinely asking.

"You know why." Ashido said with half lidded eyes and a smug look on her face. "No I don't, should I?" Uraraka asked. "OMG! you mean you really don't know!?" Ashida replied with a look of shock and disbelief. Uraraka simply nodded her head left and right and gave her friend a shrug. Mina looked behind herself, slammed Uraraka's door shut and locked it. The energetic alien girl then dashed to her classmate and sat on her desk chair. "Kiroshima told me something really juicy today." Ashido said quietly. Ochako laid on her bed and let out a sigh, stretching her arms. "Gossiping is wrong Mina...buuuuut tell me anyway." The teen brunette declared as she sat up and leaned in closer to hear the details.

"He told me a certain 'someone' is planning on asking you out." Mina said with a mischievous grin. "W-what? Who?" Ochako replied nervously. "You know who. The one with green hair. The one you always hang out with. The one you hugged safely in your arms as the darkness inside him was being released. Man that shiz was crazy, like I didn't know Izuku had two quir-

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka shouted with her hands on her cheeks, checking if her face was burning red, which it was. "No way! I mean I wouldn't mind, but were like friends, and I thought he liked other girls, and-" Uraraka grabbed her pillow to bury her face and to cover her mouth as she started shouting in excitement and possible terror. She slowly started floating up to the top, hugging her pillow, with crimson all over her face, until she hit the ceiling.

"Feel like coming down? hehehe." Ashido asked, trying to cover her laugh.

"Why do you always gotta embarrass me.." The blushing brunette said upside down with watery eyes to Mina, still stuck to the ceiling. Mina jumped up and tried to pull Uraraka down to the bed, but gave up when her friend came down willingly. The two girls sat next to each other on the bed as Mina started to speak.

"Sooooo what's your plan? Are you gonna hold his hands. Are you gonna kiss him? What are you gonna wear? Do you need protection?"

"What!? I don't know what to do.I've never been on a date before." Ochako said with more embarrassment.

"Really? Oh Uraraka you sweet, sweet girl." Mina told her classmate as she gave her many headpats.

"Well have no fear because Mina Ashido is here! I will tell you all that I know from dating."

……somewhere else…...

Izuku Midoriya was leaping through the city like a mutant frog. Passing through buildings with ease, almost similar to All Might. Each jump got Deku quickly closer to Himiko, who was still on the run. 'This is good.' Deku thought to himself. 'Soon I'll be close to fully controlling One-For-All if I can handle 35% with such ease.'

Toga Himiko was irritated and panicking as she was thinking of ways to slip away from her stupid crush. Izuku was able to keep an even pace and was gaining on her. One more leap and he can probably take her down. 'What the hell. He barely had any strength left back at the floral shop, now he's suddenly got a random boost of energy.' The killer blondie thought, then suddenly stopped running and took a fighting stance on the top of a two story apartment building she landed on.

The villainous Toga pulled out four, 2-3 inch daggers in one hand and the other. Each miniature blade tugged in all the space in between her fingers and thumbs as she concealed them from our hero's eyes behind her back. Izuku caught up and landed on the opposite side of Toga. The two experienced fighters stared each other down like two cowboys in a western standoff, each ready for the other to make a move. Toga slowly back stepped to the edge of the roof.

"Deku-kun" Toga said in a sweet and motherly tone. "Would you kindly..Fuck Off!" From sweet to sour and filled with rage, Toga shouted as she threw a handful of daggers straight at Deku, while leaping off the building. Our unfazed hero juked the incoming projectiles and side stepped away rushing toward her, however, Toga threw the other four miniature blades mid air while falling as she prepared for her next move. Deku could not dodge them all on time. THUNK! THUNK! Drops of blood hit the roof as Midoriya's left arm bled, two of the four knives Toga threw managed to puncture his limb.

Toga descended from the rooftop but she quickly stopped her fall by grabbing the ledge of an apartment porch on the second floor. Fighting through the pain and gritting his teeth, young Midoriya was hastily taking out one of the blades buried in his forearm, while also running to the edge of the roof where Himiko leaped off. Izuku spotted her hanging from the porch. The carefree villain looked up to see her precious Deku staring down at her slightly annoyed and a little worried. Toga gave Deku a wink and an air kiss while letting go of the ledge of the porch but not before throwing yet another knife upward toward Izuku.

Our beloved green hero simply tilted his head slightly to the left to evade the blade without even flinching, and finally pulled out the second knife lodged into his forearm. Himiko gracefully landed on her feet swiftly as a circus acrobatic, she then started sprinting across the street into a dark alleyway, jumping and flipping over the hood of already speeding cars. The ever so determined Midoriya tore off a piece of his hero costume, wrapping it around his two stab wounds to quickly stop the bleeding. " I should be good for now.." Deku declared while tightening his makeshift gauze wraps, then immediately leaped downward to the street to continue the chase.

Himiko now ahead of Deku, and currently out his sights, pulled out one of her few remaining blood needles. 'I got you now' the cheeky blonde thought to herself. She injected the needle in her neck, began to transform, and hid within the darkness of the alleyway. The relentless Izuku arrived and cautiously walked down the alley. Deku kept passing through observing all the details surrounding him, but couldn't find Toga, only trash bags and a brick wall with graffiti saying 'The End'.

Suddenly Himiko jumped out of a nearby aluminium trash can and threw some random discarded glass bottles she found in the garbage at Izuku, but he dodged with ease. As soons as the athletic blonde touched the ground, she started sprinting full speed toward the injured Izuku like a menacing football player ready to tackle him down. "Gotcha!" Deku smiled and declared triumphantly. "BLACK WHIP!" Four black shadow like whips started bursting from Midoriya fingertips rushing Toga and putting her completely immobile, tying her down and restraining her.

Toga Himiko just giggled as her body began to dissolve, disintegrating, turning into a pile of mush and mud. "...no…" Izuku said in shock 'This quirk, where have I seen it-' THUNK a tranquilizer hit Izuku on his right arm's shoulder as it slowly started to go numb. A masked mercenary entered the scene, covered in a one piece black suit, with the exception of the top half his skull and various line design that covered his body colored in grey, complete with two red bracelets and total blank white orbs with no pupils for eyes, he slowly walked toward Deku. "No..way….you…."

"Yes it is I! The most funny and super cool, The most handsome and skilled in the league, The most courageous warrior with indomitable strength that's just oozing with badassery. The Villain named TWICE!!!" THUNK! Twice, also known as Jin bubaigawara, threw another tranquilizer dart at the already crumbling Midoriya who barely had the strength to stand up and was crouching on the floor. "Hehe just kidding Deku-kun" Twice said as he started to liquify and change as it was revealed to be Toga Himiko all along.

Izuku was speechless, completely caught off guard, and before he can even speak Toga tackled the crouched Izuku to the ground. "I know right. Aren't I pretty clever Izuku-kun. I was using my head just like you would have done! I used Twice's quirk to clone myself. By the way, what's with the new quirk you have, it looks super cool!" Toga said in excitement.

Deku laid helplessly on the cemented

ground, Toga had him pinned. The lust filled villain had her hands pressuring our captured hero's left and right arm. her voluptuous behind holding down his waist and pelvic area, and her soft breasts pushing against his broad chest. Toga stuck her tongue out as she started licking Deku's adam's apple sliding her tongue over his neck and chin and stopping after she reached his closed mouth. Toga was confused because Deku refused to kiss her, closing his eyes and mouth.

"Playing hard to get Izuku?" The lustful Himiko said as she finger walked her way to Midoriya's left arm. She tore off Izuku's wraps covering his wounds with her bare hand and gently placed her fingers inside the gash while applying some pressure. Deku winced in pain "Ooow-hmmf" but before Deku can finish his distressed grunt, Himiko rushed in for yet another passionate kiss, her little plan worked as her tongue was now dancing with her precious Deku, exploring his sweet mouth. 'He tastes so pure, it feels nice…' Toga thought to herself as she continued to play with her beloved Izuku.

'Why is this happening?...if only she switched sides...she is kinda cute in a crazy way...' Deku tried to fight back Toga's seductive charms but couldn't resist. The tranquilizers, his injured arm, and Toga's beautiful rump suffocating Izuku's crotch really wasn't helping either. It was taking every ounce of Deku's strength and the power for One-for-All to even keep himself awake.

Himiko stopped kissing Midoriya for a brief second as she pulled her fingers out from his stab wounds, then started licking the blood off her fingers like it was chocolate syrup. "You taste real sweet Deku-kun." She said playfully. Toga suddenly noticed something hard and stiff was rubbing her under garments. Midoriya's face was blushing a burning red, with shame in his eyes, as he averted his gaze looking at anything other than Himiko.

This of course only made Toga more smug and devious as she grabbed Deku's clothing near his chest and lifted him up closer to her. Deku was now sitting up straight almost face to face with Toga as she started to grind on his groin, still holding on to Deku's shirt for balance. The playful Toga kissed her heroic lover several more times, as Deku was panting, and gasping for air in between their make out sessions. Toga nibbled on his earlobe while whispering."Deku-kun I thought about what you said, and how about you join the villains, instead of me being a hero, and I promise we can do stuff like this everyday."

Deku finally snapped out of it. "Never!" The righteous hero replied as he tried to get up from the ground. Toga snapped back by forcefully shoving Deku back on the floor. "Way to kill the mood" Toga said spitefully as she stood up and placed her foot on top of Deku's chest pinning him down once more.

"You know I could just kill you, right here and now." Toga declared as she pushed her foot down harder on Izuku's chest. Deku struggled to get back up as he tried to reason with Himiko who was looking down on him with disdain. "Toga..you can change..and..be a." Deku tried to speak up but was interrupted."You really think I can be a hero?" Toga said harshly and mockingly "You think I want to be a hero. To follow stupid rules, wait for a check, and care about rankings. I take whatever I want, I do as I please, and I kill whomever I please. The thrill I get from slicing someone's throat fills me with pure ecstasy. The feeling of blood splattering on my skin rattles me with joy. I'm sick and sadistic girl that loves inflicting pain on others, so tell me Midoriya, does that sound like a HERO to you!?"

Green lightning started flickering all over our hero's body as he sprung up back to life, while Himiko took a step back. He recovered from the floor on his two feet, getting some distance. Himiko readied her knives and prepared for combat. 'Of course he still gets back up. He always looks hotter with more wounds though.' Toga thought to herself with unamused expression on her face.

Deku had fire burning in his heart, the floor beneath him crumbled and formed a mini crater, his eyes glowed with his green aura and lightning that surrounded him like a barrier. The pain in his body was gone, his wounds opened up but it seemed like all the blood was floating upward in the air dissipating. Deku felt unstoppable, he knew what he had to do, then he started to smile. "You wanna know what I think Toga Himiko." Deku said with a cocky grin

"What.." Toga responded silently with hatred.

"I think that back then, you were actually a real sweet girl, but then your quirk developed and people got freaked out by the way you consume blood. I bet you just say those things to yourselves to justify your murders." Deku declared proudly, very sure of himself.

" Don't act like you know me Izuku…" Toga said grinding her teeth, and gripping the handle of her knives

"I don't! it's just a theory, but you even said it yourself, you can be a good person. So you can go ahead and keep running away from me, but I'll still keep coming." Deku stopped smiling, as his face formed a scowl, the green lightning around him stopped, then he pointed his finger toward Toga.

"So quit with the self deprecating views of yourself. I don't care what evil things you did in the past. I can tell by your eyes you still have plenty of good in your heart. Stop with all this nonsense! I'm in no mood for any more of your hijinks you hear me!! Sit back, relax, and let me save you Toga! Because that's what heroes-"WHAAM! Our clueless hero fell to the ground face first unconscious. Izuku was so busy monologuing he failed to notice the other clone of Toga creep up behind him, whacking him in the back of the head with the lid of the aluminum trash can. The clone of Toga tossed her melee weapon aside, then started jumping up and down giggling and clapping her hands with immense joy."Yay! We finally knocked him out! What should we do next? Cut him up and carve out his organs?" The clone of Toga said with much enthusiasm.

The real Toga Himiko stood there silently, continuing to stare at Deku's now sleeping body. "Just shut up." Toga told her clone very passively as she threw a blade at her own fake directly hitting it on the forehead. The clone began to dissolve and turn into mush.The silent Toga walked toward Izuku's body wanting to make sure he was really knocked out cold.

The cautious blonde started kicking Izuku gently. No response. Toga crouched down, flipped his ragdoll body over and started snapping her fingers in front of his face. No response. The psycho teenage girl then started slapping Deku's face several times. No response.

"He's really unconscious." Toga said in shock, then sighed in relief. "I better take him somewhere else." Himiko said to herself as she used her quirk to transform herself into Uraraka. Then, Toga used Uraraka's gravity quirk to make Deku's body float to the sky, at the same time floating herself upward to the roof.

She finally reached her destination. Toga grabbed Deku's floating body by the ankle and maneuvered him onto the top of the ceiling so he was safe for landing. "Release."Himiko quietly said but was caught off guard when Deku's body collapsed on top of her. "Damit!" Himiko swore under her breath, as she crawled her way out .

The psycho blonde dragged her limp crush's body across the ceiling. She leaned on the wall of a rooftop door and sat down, taking deep breaths, trying to relax. Toga grabbed Deku's head and placed it on her lap, in between her legs and thighs, while playing with his green curly locks. "I hate you sometimes…" Toga told Deku's sleeping body, jabbing his face with her index finger. "All you had to do was join my side you dummy head, but noooooo you just have to be a 'hero'.."

Deku snored loudly, shifted his head to the side in his sleep and grabbed Toga's thigh like it was a comfortable pillow. Toga blushed and had a warm smile form on her lips, but the smile soon disappeared as Himiko started reminiscing. Her eyes started to close, flashbacks coming to all of the people she murdered. "I'm no hero…" Toga told herself as she continue to play with Deku's hair.

A/N: Dam, I was tempted to put Toga's backstory and flashback sequence but I wanted to do that in the next chapter, maybe, what do you guys think? More importantly how is the action scenes? The more I continue the story, the more I want to make it a Deku X Toga pairing story but dammit Uraraka deserve some love too!!! There was one lewd scene here, and I've never written anything sexual but I can picture Toga doing something erotic with Deku. Not sure how I feel about writing lemons on my first story, but I just hope I'm doing all the characters justice. Anyway thanks for reading, tell me what you think. PEACE OUT!


	3. All You Need is Blood

A/N: What is up again my homeboys and homegirls, sorry this took so long I actually don't have any excuses well besides work, and hanging with my cousin, we were drinking and having a blast for the past few days. Did you guys see the episode where deku beat Overhaul at 100% that shit was AMAZING! DEKU IS A BOSS! This is the longest chapter I've written so far. This chapter will get violent, VERY violent, because you know...Toga. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: All You Need is Blood

A 4 year old Toga Himiko was running out on her parents backyard, trying to catch some butterflies. She was close to snatching one in her hands, but was distracted by the sounds of a bird tweeting away in agony. The little blonde girl decided to look for the source of the bird's chirping. Toga notice the chirps getting louder behind a bush, she traversed her way through and saw an injured bird with a pair of broken wings, and with dried up blood staining its feathers, laying on the grass. "Oh no little birdy." The toddler said as she grabbed the bird in her hands.

But as soon as Toga touched the bird, she was caught in a trance looking at the bloodstains. Toga's eyes stared at the bloodstained feathers and noticed that the bird was still actively bleeding. The way the red liquid gushed out from the bird's sides seemed very inviting for Toga, she almost wanted to drink it like milk. The young blondie thought the bird looked beautiful covered in all the blood and had to show her mother.

Toga ran into her house looking for her mother and found her talking on the phone. "Mommy! Mommy! The little birdy looks hurt and….pretty." The mother saw her daughter with what she thought was a dead bird. "Toga that's disgusting! Throw that thing away!" Toga's mother barked at her. "Ok…" Toga said as she sadly walked away to the backyard.

Toga placed the bird back where she found it. "I'm sorry pretty birdy but I don't know how to save you."

**_Drink it's blood_**

"Who said that?" Toga himiko looked around but couldn't find anyone talking to her. "I don't want to drink the birdy's blood. That's mean." Toga said to herself.

**_Do it, it'll make you stronger_**

Toga stared at the injured bird for what felt like an eternity. Deciding whether to drink the blood or not.

**_Blood taste like candy_**

"Does it really?" Toga said to herself once more. She looked at the bird again and her curiosity got the better of her. She sank her fangs deep inside the bird's plump torso. Young Himiko's eyes rolled back and a creepy smile formed on her face as she drain the bird of all of it's juices. "Mmm taste so yummy, it does taste like candy!" Toga exclaimed joyfully with blood dripping from her mouth.

Toga's mother came out to check up on her daughter, but was terrified at what she saw. "TOGA! What are you doing to the bird!" The mother yelled in horror. "It's ok mommy the blood taste like candy." Toga said. The mother walked to her daughter and slapped the bird away from her hand, then slapped her daughter for such behavior.

"Toga what is wrong with you! Girls don't do stuff like that!" The mother started to shed tears and ran back to her house to find her husband. "What did I do wrong?" Toga asked herself as she started rubbing her cheek where her mother hit her.

Some time later……..

Toga himiko was with her mother in a big, blank, white room displaying the human anatomy. The young Himiko was fascinated by all the information explaining the usage of blood in the circulatory system. Her mother was talking to a man with a white trench coat about quirks, but Toga was only half listening since she was busy playing with a plastic model of a human body. "Ms.Toga it's perfectly natural for your daughter to develop her quirk at this age, it's at this point of time that children start exploring the power of their quirks, and for the case of your daughter, she seems to have a significant power up when she consumes blood. I recommend feeding her some blood in small doses or rare steak -"

"Are you insane! She's just a girl! she shouldn't be consuming blood in such a disgusting way!"

Himiko noticed her mother getting upset. "Well mam we can also offer injection needles so you can feed her through injection, it's important to understand how her quirk works."

"I've heard enough of this! I'll get another doctor. Come on honey we're leaving!"

"Ms. Toga! This is a crucial time of your daughter's quirk development, you must take precautions and adapt to her new lifestyle, ignoring this can lead to some negative effects!" Himiko's mother paid no attention to the doctor as she forcefully snatched her daughter's wrist and made her way out the office door.

Some more time later…..

Toga Himiko was attending her preschool playing with a notebook with some crayons. The blissful young blonde had no care in the world. 'So what if my quirk is weird, I can still be happy!' The young and naive Himiko thought to herself as she spelled 'BLOOD' on the sketchpad along with drawing some hearts in various shapes and sizes. Suddenly, another classmate of Himiko, decided to bully her and pushed her to the ground. "Why did you do that!" Toga shouted in rage. "Because you're a villain! My mom talks to your mom and she told me you like killing and eating animals. That makes you a killer Toga!" The 6 year old girl started taunting Himiko some more, gathering the other classmates "Guys! Toga is a killer! Toga is a killer!"

The adolescent brunette started running around telling everyone what she heard, spreading even more rumors. The male and female preschool teachers tried to calm the little girl down, but she was already causing an uproar as the young kids began talking amongst each other.

"Toga is a killer?"

"She likes killing animals"

"My mom says that's what psycho people do"

"I don't want her in our class, she scares me"

"I heard she loves eating animals too"

The sad and young himiko let out a few tears. 'Why is she so mean to me? I just wanna do what makes me happy.' The crying little blonde thought to herself

**_Stab her. Make her bleed.Then she'll stop._**

"No! No! No!" Toga shouted out loud, then started scratching her scalp viciously as if she was trying to get the voices out. "No more bad things!" The young girl that pushed Toga, came back to her, just to taunt some more. "What? Are you finally going crazy? Killer, Killer, Killer, Killer, Killer, Kill-"

The ferocious little Toga finally snapped. She grabbed the crayons and pencils she was playing with and started stabbing her bully's arms and shoulders. Everything was bliss, she couldn't hear her classmates screams of horror, or the teachers telling her to stop, a wicked grin formed on Toga's lips. The writing utensils wasn't sharp enough to make actual stab wounds, but they did leave many bruises and tears. The teachers finally intervened, pulling Toga away from the little bully who was crying.

Later that day….

Toga Himiko was in her living room, sitting on the couch and was anxiously waiting for her parents to leave her alone. Toga's father and mother were arguing with each other, pointing and shouting, talking about whose quirk did what to make Toga like this, and some

bickering back and forth about foster care and social services. After a few minutes Toga's parents stopped and finally faced their daughter. "Toga you have to control yourself! No more blood, No more being violent, and No more dead animals!" Toga's mother said with great frustration

"But mommy-" Himiko tried to speak up but was interrupted.

"No Toga! I will not raise a delinquent in this household. You will be sweet and feminine, like a NORMAL GIRL!" Himiko's mother shouted at her daughter like a dog.

"Daddy.." Toga was getting scared.

"I'm sorry my sweetie but we can't keep moving you to other schools. You are going to have to learn to keep down this quirk of yours. You love Mommy and Daddy right?" Toga's father said in a calm and reassuring tone.

"Yes…" The little blonde girl said looking down on the floor

"Then from now on be a good girl and don't cause anymore trouble...Ok?" Himiko's father said trying to make his daughter feel better

"Ok…."

Toga got off from her couch and slowly walked to her bedroom, sniffling, trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

a few years later……..

Himiko, is currently attending her final year in middle school. Himiko somehow ignored her need for blood, and in doing so was able to become a sweet, kind, and feminine girl with good grades and plenty of friends, just how her mother wanted. Although the blonde schoolgirl felt a little empty inside and occasionally woozy, she didn't care, at least her parents were happy. "Toga come quick there's a fight on the school parking lot!" One of Toga's friends exclaimed as he came rushing toward her. "We got to check it out! That popular kid Saito is gonna fight! I wanna see if he can actually kick ass. Hurry!" "Wait I don't think we should- Hey!" Before Himiko can protest, her friend grabbed her by the wrist and rushed outside the campus so they can both see the brawl.

The two teens finally made it to the parking lot, but the fight seemed to be reaching the end. There was a whole crowd of school kids forming a circle shouting and hyping up the battle, but then the excitement and hype started to die down as the kids in the circle slowly left one by one. "Holy shit! He got Wrecked!" Said one kid who was leaving. "Dude he's a mess!" Said another kid. "Awww man are we too late! Sorry for wasting your time Toga. " Himiko's friend said in a disappointed tone as he walked back home with the other kids, revealing the defeated Saito on the floor.

Toga remained, seeing the poor boy beaten, battered, and bloody as he slowly tried to get up from the ground and sluggishly got on his two feet. Himiko's eyes started to shine and a small blush rose from her cheeks. 'Wow he looks so cool beaten up like that, and all that...blood...looks good on him' Toga thought to herself as she approached Saito aiding him to walk back to school.

"Thanks, but why are you helping me." A bruised Saito asked Toga who placed his arm over her neck and shoulder for support "I just thought it was totally cool how you still got up even after all that damage." Toga said with a grin as she stared up and down Saito's body tathered in bruises and a bit of a blood dripping from his nose. Himiko guided Saito to the nurse's office so he can get healed up, but before Himiko dropped Saito off, a bit of crimson liquid from his nose bleed splattered on Toga's hand.

"Thanks ummm...hey, wait a minute, you're Toga Himiko right?" Saito said to Toga, noticing her signature blonde hair with pigtail buns. "You're getting pretty popular around school." Toga was too distracted staring at the blood splatter on her hand that she didn't respond."Uhhh Toga? You are Toga Himiko right?" Saito asked once more. Toga finally broke out of her trance. "Huh!?Oh yea! hehe.." Toga giggled, her blush getting more pinkish. "Saito right? We should hang out more often! How about tomorrow?! " Toga asked a bit too eager. "Umm sure why not." Saito answered not really sure what he's getting himself into.

"Coolsies! It's a date! Don't worry I'll come to you Hehehe!" Toga giggled again as she skipped down the hallway leaving Saito by himself, confused, and waiting for the nurse.

Himiko dashed to the restroom and checked all the bathroom stalls to make sure no one was there. When Toga was certain she had total privacy she started to slowly lick the blood off the top of her hand. ' It's been too long. Oh god it's been way too long.' Himiko kept licking her hand like a dog drinking water until she noticed her face in the mirror. The teenage blonde was disgusted by what she saw in the reflection, cursing at herself, remembering how hard she tried to finally seem normal. 'This isn't me.' Toga thought to herself, continuing to stare at her own reflection.

**_It is you, this is who you really are, don't deny it._**

"Noo…." Toga silently said to herself, breathing heavily. "I can't help it, I just want a little bit more, then I'll go back to normal! I can have a little bit more right?" Toga asked herself in the mirror.

**_Of course, as much as you want._**

Toga started giggling.

...the next day….

Toga gleefully skipped down the school hallways, making her way toward Saito with a lunch box. School was over and all the students left the building. Himiko placed her hand on Saito's shoulder, gaining his attention. "Hey there Saito-kun!" Toga said beaming with joy. "Hey Toga whats up?" Saito said in a nonchalant tone. "Sooooo… I was wondering if I can see your bruises."

The young Saito froze up, perplexed by Toga's odd statement. "Why?" Toga shifted and got uncomfortably close to Saito, face to face, with stars in her eyes. "Umm Toga…" Toga started to slowly unwrap the bandages on Saito's arms and face, blushing more and more as his wounds started to show. Saito feeling creeped out, decided to shove Toga away from himself to get some space. Himiko stumbled and hit her back against the school lockers. "Toga what the hell!? Are you even listening to me!?"

Toga just stood still, her eyes glued to the floor. She grabbed her lunchbox and grabbed two items. Saito was getting scared, as he noticed his classmate pulling out a box cutter, and a plastic straw. Saito cautiously walked backwards with his arms up, gesturing to not come close.

"Heey..Toga..I'm just gonna go home now." **_SLAAAAASH_**! Saito couldn't believe the situation he was in, there she was, Toga Himiko slashing away at his bruises, with cuts on his arms, and some cuts on his legs. 'how did this happen?' Toga just kept cutting. **_'A little blood here, and a little blood there…'_** Saito couldn't defend himself, so he tried running away, but he didn't go far. Toga slashed away again, cutting Saito's calves and ankles, giggling as her classmate fell and hit the floor hard. "TOGA WHY!? SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" Saito screamed and begged for help, but nobody was around, just Toga Himiko.

Saito was trying his hardest to crawl away from his predator leaving a trail of blood on the floor, but Himiko made sure he wasn't going anywhere as she jumped on his back, slamming his spine with her bodyweight. "Hehehe, you look so cute covered in red, maybe that's why I have feelings for you hehehe." Toga giggled more and more noticing her beloved Saito screaming in agony, but paid it no mind as she slowly started cutting the back of his neck. A small gash formed with precious red liquid oozing out, getting Toga excited as she began pulling out a straw and jamming it in the open wound. Toga placed her lips on the straw and began to suck up all the delicious blood.

Pure ecstasy filled her body as her mind went blank with pleasure. "Yummy! Wasn't this fun Saito?!" Toga asked in joy, but Saito was unconscious. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE!" A random teacher shouted in horror as she ran away in terror searching for help. 'Oh no' Himiko thought to herself as she got up from Saito's body and ran away.

Himiko kept sprinting, running for her life, knowing full well the crime she committed. The blood covered blonde made her way out the school's entrance and charged toward the busy streets, never looking back. 'What have I done!? I can't go back to school anymore, or my own home! Mom and Dad will disown me, they'll loathe me!' Toga thought to herself, trying to find a place where she can hide, or at least get a new pair of clothes.

'Shit! Shit! SHIT! All that time pretending to be NORMAL for NOTHING!' The desperate Himiko finally made it to a dark alley, away from any witnesses, she leaned up against a brick wall and she took a deep breath. "What do I do now?" Toga said to herself looking at her blood drenched clothing. "I got no one now." A feeling of hopelessness struck Toga's core, until she started sucking the blood seeped in her school uniform, like it was some sort of drug to get her high.

"**_So what! I don't need anyone anyway. All they ever did was suppress me. As long I have blood I'll be fine hehehe_**"

Toga smiled and chuckled.

…..2 years later…….

Our favorite blood lust bondie was skipping down the sidewalk as happy as can be, she was right, she really didn't need anyone but herself. Well she did need clueless morons who didn't notice when their wallets were stolen. Yes Toga Himiko was living the street life now, constantly on the run. Thieving was a life saving skill she learned from other highschool dropouts she made friends with along the way. They were nice kids, similar to her age, some with jobs and in a relationship, others just chillin at abandoned places like it was a secret club hideout for them. However, our independent pigtail teen didn't really need friends, she needed more blood.

Although she dropped out of school and stole money and other items, Toga never thought of herself as a villain, so she wouldn't assault anyone like she did with Saito. It was a burning memory she could never forget, along with the bird, and her preschool bully, so in order to contain her killer urges, Toga would break inside hospitals or small town clinics and steal some blood bags to consume. Along with other items to defend herself with like scalpels, scissors, needles, and other things. The blood obsessed teen wanted to avoid killing if she could, until this day she still wondered if Saito died from blood loss or if he is still alive, and the uncertainty of it all haunted her. Toga kept walking down the street in the middle of the night trying to scout out any stores she can loot from.'I better reach higher ground' Toga walked then turned into a alley and was planning on climbing her way to the rooftops using the fire escape ladders there, but was frozen up from what she saw.

Five muscular and tall males surrounding a poor and defenseless woman, with one of the males pinning her to the wall, undoing her clothing, with another male on the ground, his head split open, his skull almost exposed, as blood escaped his dome and flowed on to the cement floor. 'What am I doing just standing here? Should I run or help her? No I have to go now!' But Toga Himiko just kept staring at the scene of the crime until the helpless woman noticed her and cried for help. "PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" The five males all looked back and stared at Toga with sinister eyes.

Toga stared back and noticed how none of the criminals had their eyes or hands on the innocent woman. Toga signaled for her to leave. The now free woman started sprinting to safety in the opposite direction of Toga and the five gang bangers, looking back at Toga saying "I'll get Help! Thank-" _BANG_! The poor woman collapsed on the floor dead, blood was dripping off the back of her head from a gunshot wound. "Look what you did little girl." One of the gang members said as he blew away smoke coming out of the barrel of his pistol. The five criminals rushed toward Toga, the one with the gun pinned her on the wall, the other four chanting and praising what seemed to be their leader. "Yea boss get her! She just killed off all the fun we were going to have!" One of the despicable goons proclaimed.

"Shut up shit for brains! This never would have happened if you guys had your backs turned and kept watch!" The leader of the gang shouted back. "But boss we want a free show!" Another gang member complained. "Don't worry we'll all take turns with her, now watch my back and make sure no one comes snooping in, I want a little privacy."

The 'boss' barked at his thugs as he slowly started kissing and licking Toga's face and neck. The blonde dropout closed her eyes hoping this was all a bad dream. 'Is this really it? Is this karma? Am I really gonna lose my first time, to this guy? **_NO! I NEED TO KILL HIM! TEAR HIS FUCKING THROAT APART!'_** The gang banger who was molesting Toga put his gun away in his holster as he slowly started undoing Toga's clothing. "Silly girl, didn't your mother ever warn you about guys like me." The gang banger said with an evil chuckle.

But before he had a chance to start with his sexual assault, the ever so vicious Toga opened her jaw and sank her fangs deep into her enemy's jugular, ripping his adam's apple apart, like some sort of brutal and sadistic vampire. Blood was spewing out of the enemy's neck shooting upward in the sky like a fountain, raining down on Himiko's face who had her mouth open, trying to catch the blood with her tongue like they were rain drops. '**_This is who I am'_** The bloodlust psycho had her signature creepy and sadistic smile form on her lips once more, feeling ever so powerful, with more strength and heightened senses, complete with a blush and a silent giggle.

Perhaps it was her quirk's ability or maybe it was instincts to stay alive, but Toga felt bliss once more as she was filled with adrenalin. It was as if everything around her had gone silent and in complete slow motion as she watched the gang leader's eyes go wide in shock trying to process what just happened, placing both of his hands on his neck, while trying to scream but couldn't because Toga tore off his voice box. The now defeated criminal was going to collapse on the floor, but not before our killer blondie pickpocketed him and grabbed his knife and gun. The other lackeys finally noticed something was wrong with their boss as they turned back and quickly reached for their weapons. It was too late though, Toga was already on the move with her blade at the ready.

_SHANK!SHANK! SHANK!_ Himiko rushed to one of the gangsters and dished out a barrage of stabbings straight into his stomach. The other three of his comrades pulled out some pistols and began firing at Toga and their ally. _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_ The quick thinking Himiko used the gangster she stabbed several times as a meat shield, using his back to absorb all the bullets. When the frantic Toga notice that there was no more gunfire, she tossed her meat shield aside and leaped at one of the goons like a rabid dog, crossing her legs on his face, holding onto his head, and repeatedly started stabbing the top part of his skull. _SHANK! SHANK! SHANK! SHANK_! The fourth gang member quickly reloaded his gun ready to fire, but the graceful killer Toga placed her feet on the third dead gang memeber's shoulders and leaped off of his corpse performing a backflip swiftly avoiding his sights.

The cautious criminal looked all around the alley but couldn't find Toga, but he did see his remaining ally retreating and fleeing the scene. "You coward! Back me u-" _SHUNK_! The ninja like killer creeped up from behind the distracted criminal and lovingly shoved her knife straight into his spine. The injured goon fell to his knees as Toga slowly waltz to his frontside placing her blade on his neck, slitting his throat. Toga Himiko was reaching an all time high. 'Yes all this blood is too much even for me!' Toga thought as she started laughing hysterically.

'Well that's four down, but where's the last one?' Our Vicious Blondie looked all around the alley and found the fifth thug running away as far as he can in the streets. 'No one likes a coward.' Toga thought to herself as she pulled out the pistol she stole from the gang leader and aimed the iron sights at the fleeing criminal. "I've never used a gun before, but it's just like those videogames right? Hehehe" Toga told herself giggling.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

Toga missed most of her shots but the last two manage to hit the thug on his leg and back. The helpless gang banger fell on the sidewalk face first as Toga started sprinting towards her final victim. However the gangster wasn't giving up just yet, with the little strength he had left, he turned himself around and pulled out his pistol aiming at the psychotic schoolgirl. Toga simply whipped out her pistol in response and shot the gang banger's hand blowing his fingers off, disarming him. Toga then jumped on top of the criminal, sitting on his stomach as she aimed the pistol to his dome, the barrel of the gun touching his forehead.

"Any last words?" Himiko said in a playful and sadistic manner. Toga used her other hand to pull out a knife and gently brushed the side of the blade across the gangbanger's face. "Please let me go. Please. Please. I promise to never hurt anyone again. Please, I have a wife and two daughters." The criminal begged for his life as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Toga simply rolled her eyes."You have a wife and two kids and yet you're ok with raping other helpless ladies on the street?" Toga said with a bored look on her face, then started to giggle as she gave out a beaming smile. "Lie all your life, then you get the knife! hehehehe" Toga started laughing, amused by her little rhyme, as she raised her blade up into the night sky. "I'm SORRY! I'M JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS, PLEASE LET ME-" _SHANK_! Toga plunged her knife into the man's open mouth, shoving it deeper into his esophagus, twisting and turning the blade inside his throat like a screwdriver.

"Guns are cool, but knives are cooler." Toga said as she got up from the now dead criminal, yanking the blade out from his mouth, and made her way to the other corpses in the alley. Toga skipped down the sidewalk to the alley happy as can be, feeling unstoppable, as she began to pillage the dead gangsters, grabbing their wallets and weapons. While Toga started to loot, she noticed that the leader of the gang was actually still alive, somehow, sitting up straight, leaning his back up against a trash can. The boss of the thugs still had his hands covering his neck wounds slowly breathing and hanging on to what little life he had left.

Toga walked up to the dying criminal, crouched down to his level and began taunting him. "Awww don't feel too bad at least you made it to first base." Toga said mockingly. The gang leader knowing full well he couldn't talk anymore and was knocking at death's door decided to spit his mouth filled with blood onto Toga's face as a last act of defiance. Toga simply wiped the blood off and gave a sinister grin, raising her blade and moving it ever so slowly to the dying gangster's eyeball.

"Hehe silly boy, didn't your mother ever warn you about girls like me!" _SHANK_! Toga shoved the knife into the gang leader's eye socket providing a very gruesome death. Toga must have hit a nerve or something because the gang leader's body was twitching uncontrollably. "Yay! Look at you dance haha! Keep going!" Toga started repeatedly stabbing the thug's eye sockets several more times as his corpse twitched some more.

_SHANK SHANK SHANK SHANK_

……..a few months later……..

There was an innocent man on the floor terrified from what he was seeing. A young blonde girl just saved his life from two villains, but was on top of their bodies stabbing the villains corpses over and over again. "Are you...a hero?" The man asked paralyzed with fear as he slowly tried to walk away. Toga stopped stabbing the already dead villain in the chest, got up from the ground, and turned to face the bystander with a creepy smile.

"Do I really look like a hero to you? hehe." Toga giggled as she licked the blood from the edge of her knife still staring at the innocent man. "Boo." Toga simply said, scaring the Man as he ran away from the killer blondie into the streets. Toga starting genuinely laughing as he watched the man fell to the ground and clumsily got back up, crashing into other objects like a drunkard as he continued to escape.

"Woah I heard the rumors, but god dam!" Himiko stopped her laughter and instinctively threw a knife behind herself at the stranger who spoke up, just barely grazing his cheek. The stranger was a man with a purple dress shirt and black blazer with black slacks, and a gold chain. He had grey hair, a missing tooth and ever so smug look on his face, covered up with glasses and smoke from his cigarette. "That first one was a warning shot, the next one is going right between your eyes." Toga said with two knives at the ready.

"Woah woah woah girly! Chill out! I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to offer you a kind of job. If you just hear me out, I promise to make it worth your while. The name is Giran, you must have heard of me right?" Giran, also known as Kagero Okuta, said with a smug face with both of his hands up in the air, signifying that he wasn't a threat. "Never heard of you, later." Toga simply said making her exit. "What really? Well no matter, I'm the guy everyone goes to to get paid doing villain stuff or at least provide them with a worthy cause. I know of you Toga Himiko, you're quite the killer, we could use someone like you in the league of villains."

Toga stopped, she turned around and spoke up."I'm not a villain and I'm not interested." "Really, because you sure don't look like a hero." Giran retorted looking at the two corpses underneath Himiko. "Hehe fair enough, but I don't follow orders, I do what I want to do." Toga replied back. "Even if it's for a better cause? You might not have heard of me, but you have heard of the hero killer Stain right?" Toga eyes started to glow with wonder, a massive blush spread across her face, remebring the news articles and online videos talking about her hero, well a hero in her eyes. "Of course I do! Stainy looks totally cool, and he has such a righteous cause! Stupid heroes are never there when you really need them, and they are all stupid fakes most of the times! I've always dreamed of killing him."

"You mean killing with him right?" Giran said becoming a bit skeptical in recruiting Toga. " Killing him or with him doesn't matter! Hehe." Toga said with a playful smile. "Well he's been taken down now. A couple of U.A. students and pro heroes managed to lock him up, now he's in the slammer with no way to keep fighting for his beliefs. That's why the league needs people like you to keep his dreams alive. Whaddya say?" Giran lent out his hand for a firm handshake to solidify the deal. Toga walked to Giran and slapped his hand away. "How about a high five instead!" Toga said raising her hand in excitement. Giran just shrugged and gave Toga an epic high five. "Welcome to the league."

...Present Day……

Toga was still playing with Deku's curly hair, reliving her past memories "I'm not a hero...I'm a killer..." she said to no one, then Toga finally realized something. "Oh shoot! I forgot I didn't bring any extra clothes." Himiko started shivering remembering she was completely nude and grabbed Deku's still unconscious body and lifting him up and embracing him from behind for some warmth. 'He's surprisingly lightweight.'

Toga Himiko was enjoying her alone time holding Izuku Midoriya's sleeping body, but it came to an end when she noticed some noise and vibration coming within her beloved's pocket. Toga reached into Deku's pocket and pulled out his cellphone and started getting enraged when she saw the caller I.D. 'Uraraka Ochako is calling.' The naked villain started to calm down when she remembered whose blood she has right in front of her. She pulled out the blood needle labelled 'Deku' with a heart symbol at the end of it, then injected herself with his blood as she started to transform once again.

"This is gonna be good, hehe." Toga, now disguised just like her crush Deku, picked up the cellphone and answered the call. "Uraraka-san? What's wrong?"

A/N: Maaan this chapter was personally fun for me to write, I enjoy writing Toga's character I hope I didn't make her out of character and her past sounds believable. What do you guys think? Any notes? Please write a review and let me know what you think, I really do appreciate all the reviews and support you guys give me I FEED OFF OF IT LOL! But for reals thanks for the favorites and for following this story I'll try and update it more frequently. And for the reviewer who told me the tips on writing lemons thanks for the advice. I decided I will write one but during the end of this arc I'm writing. Anyways Peace out and be good people.


	4. Love and War

A/N: What is up again my DUDES! let me just take this time to say thank you to the reviewers who keep me going. So shout out to Soin4four. I don't deserve your 9/10 rankings, or the advice and support, you are Super Sweet! Also to Mr Nexxext did I spell that right? You are cool as well man I'll make as many chapters as I can! Thanks To Medicus Ascetus, Yea man I'm gonna pair Deku up with both girls! Also I know how chapter 3 was in the same place as 1, sorry for that Mr. Guest reviewer, but it should be fixed already. Thank you DarkChannel, I hope my Deku X Toga Fanfic is the BEST! (A man can dream!) And yes to the reviewer Cyde, the title is based off the New Order song. It's still a working title, but come on! I thought it was cool. Also shout out to Vincet.Blackfire my first reviewer. I don't know if you are still reading this story, but thanks for the pacing advice. If I'm forgetting anyone, I'm sorry, and know that I love you guys! Anyways, enough of my ramblings! LET'S DO THIS!

**Chapter 4: Love and War**

Uraraka was sitting on the floor in her dorm room with her legs crossed, listening attentively to Ashido as she lectured her on what to do, and what not to do when going out on a date. "So first you wanna wear something HOT! But not TOO hot, I feel like Izuku likes you for being a good girl, or maybe he's just a dork. Next, make sure he pays for the date, unless you want to, but come on! Don't you want to watch a movie for free? Oh! by the way, Kiroshima told me it was gonna be a movie date. Then, while you guys are close together, you have to look into each other's eyes, holding hands, as you confess your love for Izuku and give him a long and passionate kiss."

Mina started to trail off caught up in her own fangirl fantasy. "Then as you two precious cinnamon buns take a break from your heated make out session, Izuku will pick you up bridal style, leaping away into the night sky, taking you to his place so he can-" The teenage brunette started to daze off, getting skeptical about the information Mina provided, so she interjected and spoke up. "Mina I really appreciate the help, but how many dates have you been in?"

"Oh me? Well. Umm...You know...a few."

The pink alien girl said as she started to sweat nervously, playing with her fingers, and avoiding her classmate's stare.

"Wait a minute! Have you ever been on a date!? Sounds like you're just been talking about stuff you see in a cliche romance movie!" Uraraka started getting furious, feeling like she had been swindled. "No I have! Like.. at least…zero..haha." Ashido replied reluctantly, looking away, giving out a fake laugh.

"I knew it! You're just as inexperienced as me! I hate how you keep pestering me about Deku! Who do you like!?" Uraraka questioned, demanding answers.

Ashido started sweating some more, as her classmate got closer to her, pointing her finger at her face, with an evil aura surrounding her. 'teehee payback time' Ochako thought to herself, as she began to tease her pink friend, with a devious and cheerful smile. "Let me guess, someone like you. A hopeful romantic would probably like Sero? No. Tokoyami? Nope. Maybe Ida-kun! No, he's too much of a stickler. You'd probably want someone manly to sweep you off your feet."

Then the realization dawned on detective Uraraka as she put the pieces together. "You do seem pretty close to Kiroshima, if he's willing to tell you about Deku-kun's dating plans." Ochako said with a devilish face, noticing a small blush on her friends pink skin. Loving how embarrassed Ashido was getting, the teen started to declare proudly."I see! You must have feelings for Kiro-" Mina covered Uraraka's mouth with her hands so she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ok ok ok, I get it! Don't tell Kiroshima anything ok? Anyway, you said it yourself! Just because it's from a movie doesn't mean it's not true, and I've watched plenty of RomComs, so trust me on this! Here's my game plan. With a guy like Izuku I really feel like you're going to have to make the moves on him. When it comes to fighting and heroes he seems confident, but when it comes to girls he's always acting like a clumsy mess."

Mina let her hand away from Uraraka as she spoke up. "But that's what I like about him. He's not like other guys. Maybe we shouldn't be dating, things were going fine when we were just friends. What if it gets awkward and it gets weird, or-"

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

Uraraka and Ashido was distracted by the knocking of the bedroom door. They walked to the entrance. Mina unlocked it and opened it to reveal Kyaku Jiro, wearing an oversized long sleeve sweater with some loose shorts, and Yaoyorozu Momo wearing a typical white T-shirt and grey sweatpants with her hair down. wanting to enter. It was their day off after all, the students of U.A. just wanted to chill out, well most of them. "Sup." Jiro greeted with a relaxed tone. "Sorry for interrupting" Momo added. "We couldn't help but hear you guys talking about dating from our rooms. I apologize for eavesdropping but I'm fully intrigued and I want to know more."

Yaoyorozu said with her hands on her hips, and a sense of pride filled her soul. "I just got bored and wanted to see what you guys were doing." Jiro said calmly with her hands in her pockets, and with an expressionless face. "Trust me guys Mina doesn't know what she's talking about-" "COME IN! COME IN!"

Ashido intervened, stopping Ochako's disapproval of her advice as she pulled Momo and Jiro from their clothes and forced them into the room. "Oh Dear!" Momo said. "DUDE!" Jiro complained.

"Mina! There's barely enough room here!" Ochako brought up, but Ashido ignored her as she started questioning Jiro and Momo who were both sitting on Uraraka's bed. "So Momo! Ms. Vice president! Who do you like? I got a feeling I know who it is, and what about you Jiro?"

Ashido said smugly. Ochako started crossing her arms, giving a pout in the corner of her room, leaning up on her wall."Hmph! This is my room. Can't a girl get a little privacy." Uraraka muttered silently under her breath.

"Oh! well, I don't really have any strong feelings for anyone in particular, but I do have admiration for someone. He's just so noble and respectful. He doesn't underestimate me, acknowledging my abilities. I feel like I can trust him, that's all." Momo said with a genuine and warm smile. "It's Todoroki isn't it?"

Mina proclaimed. "W-w-what? Nonsense! Such a ludicrous accusation!" Momo started shaking her head left and right in denial, her eyes forming swirls, waving her arms sideways to emphasize her answer.

"Mmhmm, sure. Hehe" Mina chuckled. 'Poor Momo, I get it, having these stupid feelings.' Uraraka thought to herself feeling sympathetic for her classmate.

"What about you Jiro?" Mina faced Jiro. "Hmm? I got no feelings for anyone, all the guys in our class are pretty stupid. Tokoyami is kinda cool, I dig his vibes, and I guess Kaminari." Jiro said nonchalantly.

"So you like him?" Mina asked passively. "What? Who Kenamari? No way!" Jiro said blushing.

Mina inched closer to Jiro's face.

"I didn't say his name Jiro! haha!" Mina said proudly. "No I'd -- Uugh! This is supid! I knew coming here was a bad idea, peace."

Jiro said, as she was walking out of Ochako's room, until she was stopped by everyone's favorite's frog hero. Froppy, also known as Tsuyu Asui, who was sporting a green shirt with pink shorts and had her hair up in a bun. "_Ribbit_! hey Jiro I noticed everyone gathering in Ochako's room." Tsuyu said curiously. "Oh sup Tsuyu, I was about to bail, we were talking about dating, then Mina tried revealing everyone's crushes. I thought we were just gonna talk about Uraraka's date with Midoriya." Jiro said plainly.

"WHAT!? So you know!?" Uraraka exclaimed. "I thought everyone knows." Momo responded casually. "HOW!?" Uraraka shouted as red flushed her body and face.

"Oh yea! I forgot that Mina told everyone." Tsuyu added. "Tsuyu! Why!?" Mina said in desperation, turning into a ghost, knowing what Uraraka would do next. "Because you got a big mouth, and you deserve it. _ribbit_." Tsuyu said calmly and smiling.

The air suddenly got chilly, darkness loomed over Ochako as her eyes went blank with fury, her veins start to pulse with unbridled rage. "MinnnaaAAAAAAGGHHH!!!" "Dude, you better run." Jiro told Mina. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Mina groaned.

Uraraka grabbed Mina by her hair and the back of her clothing, using her gravity quirk to make her weightless as she threw her out of her room and into the hallway. Mina tumbled and dropped on the floor, landing with her back up against a corridor wall, wincing in pain. "Oww! Uraraka we're girlfriends! It's what girls-"

Mina was cut off as Ochako, the karate master, came in with a flying dragon kick, ready to hit her friend dead on. "HIYAAA!" "Crap!" Mina evaded the flying kick, jumping up back on her feet, then started to take a fighting stance. "Fine! Bring it on! I've always wanted to spar with you. But let's go somewhere else."

Mina said turning back with a chuckle and a grin. Mina began using her acid quirk, shooting it on the floor, and sliding down the hallway on her way toward the dorm living room, like she was skating on an ice rink. "Catch me if you can!" Mina teased Uraraka. Our chestnut haired heroine gained top speed and with one giant leap used her gravity quirk to make herself float as she zipped through the air, gaining on Ashido.

Ashido finally arrived in the living room, slowing herself down by jumping and performing a front flip, and as soon as her feet touched ground she twisted her body like a salsa dancer and looked back. The athletic pink skinned teen readied herself facing an airborne Uraraka charging at her full speed, in Zero-G like a cannonball. Uraraka braced herself for impact as she came to Mina midair and delivered a downward axe splitting kick. Ochako's heel made contact with Mina's forearms, Mina blocked her attack as she began to counter. Mina grabbed Uraraka by her shins, and slammed her body to the ground.

Uraraka quickly got back up on her feet, exhaled and tighten up her muscles, then moved her body to a kung fu fighting stance, holding her postion still like a statue. Mina started to take a stance as well, being more energetic, jumping and moving her feet left to right, almost mimicking Bruce Lee, as she put her hand up gesturing the 'come at me' sign to Ochako. "Come on Uravity, that all you got?"

Ochako smirked. "Oh I've got plenty more." Uraraka came rushing in with a flurry of kicks like Chun Li from street fighter, while Mina tried her best to dodge and block her attacks, countering with a barrage of punches. The two female warriors went back and forth with punches and kicks, as soon as one delivered one clean blow, the other would strike back. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Kaminari and Mineta was occupying the kitchen trying to get some snacks then noticed the two girls fighting in the living room. "Umm, should we stop this? They might get in trouble from Mr. Aizawa." Kaminari noted .

Denki Kaminari was chilling with his mini bro Mineta, wearing a big black shirt that said "Rock on" with some black sweatpants. "What are you talking about Kaminari!? There's a 50% chance this could end with them tearing their clothes off and making out with each other." Mineta replied with drool coming out of his mouth, daydreaming of his pervy fantasies. Mineta was wearing a typical purple shirt with writing on it that said "It's grape to meet you" along with some black shorts, as he was gawking at the ladies in front of him.

"Dude you really need to chill out sometimes, but that would be pretty hot." Kaminari agreed with Mineta, then felt a sudden burst of pain on his lower back side. "Lame!" Jiro announced as she delivered a slight jab behind Kaminari. "OW! Jiro! Oh what's up Tsuyu and Momo. What are you guys doing here?" Kenamari greeted the three girls while rubbing the away the pain he felt on his sides.

"We came to watch the fight, pervert." Jiro replied, crossing her arms, as she began speculating the battle. "Cool! You wanna bet on it?" Kaminari smirked. "You're on lightning boy." Jiro agreed with a slight grin.

"10$ on Uraraka!" Jiro proclaimed. "10$ on Mina! You fools! Don't you know the girl with the most curvy parts always w-ACK!" Mineta was about to place his bet until he felt Tsuyu's frog like tongue wrap around his neck like a noose, choking the life out of him. "Tsuyu…..can't…..breathe…." Mineta said, struggling for air. "Say one more sexual comment and I'm chucking you out the window! _Ribbit!_" Tsuyu said in a menacing tone.

"O..k.." Mineta struggled to say. Froppy then threw Mineta on the floor as he raised his hand from the ground speaking weakly. "10$ on Mina.. For.. Reasons.." Mineta manage to say. "I'm going with my homeboy Mineta and saying 10$ on Mina, her acid quirk looks promising." Kaminari added.

"I'll agree with Jiro. 10$ on Uraraka." Tsuyu said. Then the four students all turned to Momo, the only person who hasn't placed a bet yet. "Oh! I don't know, betting on a fight seems so savage." Momo said out loud.'Then again, I never got to partake on gambling, I had no need since my family had always been wealthy.' Momo thought to herself.

"On second thought, I bet 50$ that neither will win!" Momo exclaimed. 'I might not win, but then my classmates will get the money and I'll still have some fun with them!' Momo beamed with joy."You sure Momo? That sounds like a risky bet." Jiro told Momo.

"Of course! Come on gals you can do it!" Momo exclaimed as she started cheering on Uraraka and Mina. Jiro shrugged it off and started to cheer on Uraraka. "Come on Ochako! Kick some ass!" "Show her who's boss Mina!" Kaminari shouted. "Let's go Uraraka!" Tsuyu shouted as well. "Come on Ashido! Tear her shirt off!" Mineta yelled with perverted joy.

Mina dished out a one-two punch combo, following up with an uppercut, but Ochako back stepped, dodging the attack and countered with a low sweep. Mina simply evaded by jumping in the air and while mid air went for a kick aiming for Uraraka's head. Uraraka blocked the kick, grabbed Mina's leg with her two arms, and with great force tried throwing her to the ground. "No Way?!"

Uraraka said in bewilderment, seeing not only Mina perfectly fine but performing a handstand, completely in balance and in control. "Yes, way!" Mina started attacking Ochako upside down, her legs as her new arms, with her hands as her new feet. Mina started twisting around in circles like some old school breakdancers, spinning like a top as all of her roulette kicks started connecting with Ochako. Uraraka braced herself, exhaled and remembered all the training she went through with Gun Head hero and relaxed.

She saw the opening and grabbed Mina by the leg once more, right in the shins, then used her gravity quirk to make weightless again, tossing her upward. Mina panicked as she slowly started to float up, her stomach was on the same level as Ochako's sight. Then Uraraka smirked as she delivered a powerful open palm strike, hitting Mina dead center on the abdomen. Mina flew back with such force, but not before flinging out more of her acid and landing it on Uraraka's eyes, blinding her. "Eww! Dirty trick Mina!" Uraraka yelled, quickly trying to wipe the acid off.

"All's fair in love and war!" Mina retorted as she slid toward her classmate, skating on her acid, ready to deliver the final blow. Uraraka gained her sight back, charged toward Mina and jumped, using her gravity quirk once more to charge at her mid air. Mina responded by leaping off her acid skating rink to come at the same height as Uraraka. The two were coming in hot and ready to crash until they noticed they're quirks suddenly stopped as they were both tied up and restrained by some white, metal like cloth.

"I expected this behavior from Midoriya and Bakugo, but certainly not you two!" Aizawa Shouta, also known as Eraser Head, said in a very annoyed manner. The teacher of 1-A noticed the other five of his students observing the fight. "And what the hell are you 5 doing!? Why didn't you stop this!"

"See I told you dude." Kaminari whispered to Mineta. "Oh well you see sir-" Momo tried to explain but was cut off. "Whatever just make sure it does not happen again ok!?" Aizawa said as he put his attention back at Mina and Ochako.

"Do you two want the same punishment I gave to Midoriya and Bakugo?" Aizawa asked in a menacing tone. Uraraka and Mina tried to speak up but couldn't as they were completely mummified in Aizawa's bindings. "Hmmf" the two girls said nodding their heads rapidly left and right. "Good. You understand that next time you wish to spar, you are to go to the gymnasium?" Aizawa said, decreasing his anger and becoming more calm.

"MmmHmm!" The two teenagers said once more nodding their head up and down quickly. "Great." Aizawa released Mina and Uraraka as they fell to the ground. "Sorry I got carried away." Uraraka apologized to Mina.

"No Tsuyu is right. I kinda deserve it hehe." Mina laughed it off. "If you want to make it up to me though, how about teaching me your cool kung fu moves!" Mina said forming a fighting stance. "Sure, but you gotta teach me those dance fighting skills!" Uraraka exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"Glad you guys made up. Now clean up this mess you made. I get it's your day off, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want, like causing damage on school grounds." Aizawa said making his exit. "I'm having a hard time finding Midoriya, he's been gone for several hours and I can't be distracted with petty scuffles."

Uraraka had a worried look on her face. "Wait Deku's been gone for that long?!" Mina tried to calm her friend down. "I'm sure it's because he's preparing for the date." Mina said to her friend quietly.

"No I know Deku, he's either accidentally finding problems or they're getting thrown at him." Ochako remembered how Izuku told her the stories of Stain, how Shigaraki almost killed him at the mall, well she was there for that. They both discussed their encounters with Toga in the forest, and how he fought Muscular. How Deku ran into Overhaul with Miro, and finally when he found the gentleman villain Gentle and fought him all by himself just to save their school event. "I'm just worried about him. Mr. Aizawa do you think he's in trouble?"

Ochako asked with sad and scared eyes. "If you're worried that much just call him. I tried to, but he wasn't picking up. I guess you can do it for me since you're so worried. I got more pressing matters to attend to." Aizawa said in a calming tone, as he left the dorm living room, making his way to his office.

Mineta made sure Aizawa left completely before speaking. "Wait, does that mean Momo won the bet?" "I think your right. Here ya go Momo." Kaminari said pulling out his 10$ and giving it to Momo.

"No wait I don't want it!" Momo protested. "A bets a bet Momo. I don't mind losing to a pretty girl like you." Mineta declared as he jumped up and slammed 10$ on Momo's hand.

"No really I don't-" Momo tried to hand the money back but Jiro prevented her. "It was a fair bet Momo. So Chill. You deserve it." Jiro said handing her 10$ to Momo.

"I really don't deserv-" "I guess your family is rich for a reason right Momo? _ribbit_. Oh well, here ya go!" Tsuyu was the last of the four to give Momo her winnings. Tsuyu left to her room as did Mineta, while Jiro and Kaminari remained to help Mina clean up the mess, leaving Momo alone in the corner sighing in defeat.

"I don't deserve this money. I feel like a rich snob." Momo sulked in the corner counting the bills. Uraraka took out her cellphone, and tried calling Midoriya. The cell rang six times but no one answered. Uraraka got more worried and looked at Mina who was already cleaning up the mess.

"Mina I'm sorry but I have to-" "Go for it! I know how much he means to you." Mina said with a wide grin. "Thanks." Uraraka said as she ran to her room, while dialing Izuku's number again, but still no answer. "Let me help you out with that." Kaminari started to help Mina with the cleaning.

"I'll get a broom." Jiro added. "And I, a mop!" Momo declared proudly. "Thanks guys." Mina said as her friends begin cleaning all around her.

"Good lord this is a lot of slime, Jiro and Kaminari I seriously don't want this money." Momo said briefly bringing out a mop and mop bucket. "Well how about we use that money for some pizzas and have a kickback then." Kaminari suggested. "Not a bad idea, but lets clean this up first." Jiro noted.

"What money?" Mina asked. "Don't worry about it." Jiro and Kaminari said in unison. They looked at each other, surprised by the timing of their words then started laughing. "Hmph! I wanna know!" Mina pouted, feeling like she was missing out. "It's really nothing." Momo said to Mina, cleaning up the acid on the floor.

Uraraka made it in her room and called at least for the seventh time, hoping Midoriya would pick up, but still no answer. "Jesus Deku! Answer the freaking phone!" Uraraka said tossing and turning on her bed. "One more time!" The chestnut hair teen said to herself as she called Deku once more.

**_Riiiiiing.riiiiing.riiiiiiing.riiiiiiiiiii_**\- "_Uraraka-san? What's wrong?"_ Ochako sighed in relief hearing Deku's voice again, then immediately got all huffy. "Whadya mean what's wrong?! You've been gone for, God knows how long, and I'm worried sick about you! Are you over doing it! You breaking your bones again! You're not trying to get yourself killed by saving someone are you! Ugh, I'm Sorry Deku. I just want to know if you are Ok?" Ochako said trying to regain her composure.

... **somewhere else**…………..

Deku (Toga) stood in shock hearing this girl ramble. "Dam what is she your mother?" Deku said to the real Deku sleeping on the floor. "_Deku-kun are you still there?_" Uraraka said through the phone. 'Huh, so she calls him that too. Of course she does.' Toga thought to herself as she continued the conversation.

"Ahem! Sorry Uraraka-san, I was just so busy preparing the greatest night ever. I didn't want to tell you over the phone but I just can't help myself! Uraraka I trust you with my life, and not a day goes by when I'm not thinking about you!" Deku(Toga) tried her hardest not to laugh.

"_R-really? Deku-kun I don't know what to say-_" Deku continued."Say nothing baby. Daddy Deku is going to take care of everything. So just relax sweetie and do me a favor, wear the hottest clothes around because I want to show you off tonight. I'll come over, pick you up, and we'll watch a movie. Until then stay pure, angel face."

Deku hung up the phone with a sinful grin, then started bursting out in laughter. "Hahaha! I bet she didn't expect that."

The real Deku suddenly started to wake up from all the noise, as he slowly struggle to get up on his two feet, noticing the other copy of himself. "Me!? Wait are you Twice or Tog-ERK!" Deku(Toga) threw two tranquilizer darts on Izuku's forehead. The real deku fell back on the ground asleep once more. The fake Deku threw two more tranq darts on his back. "You really need to give it a rest." Toga said as she used Deku's cell phone to call Twice.

_"Yo who dis? And HANG UP!"_ Twice said through the phone. "Twice it's me Toga! I captured Izuku Midoriya and I'm disguised as him! Come to my location quick! I got a wicked cool plan! Also bring an extra set of clothes pretty please!"

"_No way! How do I know you're not actually Deku tricking me!"_ Twice shouted. "Twice you idiot! how the hell would Deku know your number!?" Toga yelled back. "_Good point! Ok coming at ya TogaDeku!"_ Toga hung up the phone and walked toward Deku's body. She reached into his pockets and fished away for any other important items he might have been holding. "Oh Good, he already bought the tickets. Hehe This is gonna be too easy." Toga giggled. examining the movie tickets.

……….**Back with Uraraka**……..

Uraraka started squealing, running circles inside her room, beaming with embarrassment and joy, flushed red from head to toe. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He actually did it! He confessed to me! Yay!" Uraraka stopped and jumped on her bed with two hands covering her heart, feeling like it was going to explode. "Wait. When did he learn to talk like that? Deku-kun never called me angel face, or called himself Daddy Deku."

Ochako said twirling her hair, then started wondering about Izuku's odd choice of words. "It's really not like him at all." The young brunette got up from her bed and shrugged it off. "Maybe Kiroshima taught him how to talk like that. Yea! that's gotta be it!"

Uraraka ran out of her room and back into the living room finding Mina and the others still cleaning. "Mina! He did it! He asked me out!" Uraraka told Mina who jumped with joy shouting "YAHOOO! Izuku ain't a loser after all!" The pink teen girl started bouncing up and down in excitement. "Well what are we waiting for!? I still got more dating lessons to show you!" Mina ran toward Uraraka ready to give out a hug.

"My boy Midoriya?! didn't think he had it in him." Kaminari said smiling to himself. "My, My, Midoriya never ceases to surprise me." Momo added, still mopping the floor. "Look, that's great and all, but we still got to clean up." Jiro said, picking up the debris left behind from the previous battle. "Right! Right! Let me help out!" Uraraka urged on, helping Mina and the others.

A/N: Oh dam! This was a bit of fun to write, I know the plot didn't really progress as much, but I wanted to give some much needed time for Uraraka. What do you guys think? Please write a review and as always, thanks for the favorites and follows. Not much to say for this one except what do you think about the other U.A. characters? I might make jiro and kaminari end up together, and Momo and Todoroki. I SHIP IT! Anyway, Adios Amigos.


	5. A Psycho's Plan

A/N: Sup my brothers from other mothers and sisters from other misters. I updated this more quicker than I thought. What can I say, I'm loving this part of the story, it's been in my head since I started chapter 1. Like I said, I'll try and update more frequently, So I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as possible. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 5: A PSYCHO'S PLAN

Young Midoriya finally woke up in a desolate and dreary location. 'Oh for the love of All Might, no more concussions, or tranquilizers.' The young hero thought to himself as he observed his surroundings. He noticed the dirty industrial building he was in, it was spacious and roomy, with a little bit of daylight breaking in from the top side windows. The space was continuous and drab, littered with building supplies rotting away, with chains hanging from the ceiling, and barely any working light fixtures.

'An abandoned Warehouse? What Am I doing here!?' Deku thought, as he tried to escape, but noticed the cold steel chains wrapped around his body. Deku was chained up against a metal support beam, the steel chains seemed to be wrapped around him hundreds of times, covering him from his shoulders to his knees. The hero in green then noticed the cloth that gagged him, preventing him from speaking or making any screams. 'This is got to be the work of Toga.' Midoriya deduced, but was suddenly distracted and overheard some words being exchanged behind him.

Deku closed his eyes, pretending to be unconscious, so he can eavesdrop on the conversation. "Toga why not just give that dumb kid to Shigaraki! Imagine the praise we will have! Imagine the fame we will get! We'd really be making a name for ourselves." Twice was waving his hands in the air frantically, upset because it seemed he wasn't getting through with his partner in crime.

"Listen Twice, that ugly ass brat isn't my boss. Besides, the minute I give him my precious Deku, he's just going to use his quirk to make him a pretty mess." Toga argued with Twice back in her original form, twirling around a butterfly knife in her hand, as to keep herself entertained with the tedious conversation. "Dammit Toga! That's the point! This guy took down MUSCULAR! FUCKING MUSCULAR and OVERHAUL! Killing him would be a massive win for us! Please listen..YOU DUMB BLONDE!"

Twice started getting furious but his anger was silenced when Toga threw her butterfly knife, landing on Twice's shoulder. **_SHUNK!_** "Twice sweetie, think about it, wouldn't All For One want him alive to try and convert him as a villain? Like you said, he took down Muscular and Overhaul. Imagine how much he can aid the league. Stainy let him live for a reason, and I think I'm starting to understand why. Hehe. So I'll hold onto him for now."

Toga giggled and blushed as Twice relaxed himself, while pulling the blade out from his shoulder. "Hmm good point, BUT DID YOU HAVE TO STAB ME!? Please hurt me more." Toga rolled her eyes as she threw another knife, this time landing on the palm of Twice's hand. "OUCH! SHIT! STOP! BUT DON'T STOP!"

Toga started to chuckle at Twice's odd behaviour. "Hehehe and people think I'm crazy." Toga chuckled some more, stretching her arms and legs, then pulled out two more blades to play with. 'I've heard enough.' Deku began to flex his muscles, pumped for some action, but couldn't feel One For All's power inside him.

"Hmmf!" Deku panicked and struggled within his captive state, trying his hardest to break free. 'What the hell?! Why can't I use One For All!?' Toga noticed Deku's fidgeting. A bright smile spread across her face with twinkles in her eyes. "Aaah! Look who is finally awake, my darling Deku!"

Toga rushed to Deku, getting uncomfortably close to him, her face mere inches away from his. "Did you sleep well?" Toga asked with sincerity. Deku remained silent, his eyes piercing with rage back at Himiko's. "Oooh I love that look on your face!"

Toga brought at one of her many knives and gently brushed the side of the blade on Izuku's smooth skin. "Now stand still, cuz let's face it, I've done worse to you." With that, the psycho blonde started etching and carving on deku's skin with her weapon. Using slight cuts into her beloved's face as if his skin was a canvas and her blade was a pencil. 'What the hell is she doing!?"

Deku thought to himself, but stood still embracing the pain. If he started struggling, the knife might puncture through his cheeks or skull and cause fatal damage. "Good boy!" The bloodlust teen gave Midoriya a head pat as she finished her drawing. She then skipped backwards a few steps to admire the art piece she put on Deku's left cheek.

Toga carved a crude looking heart with writing in the center of it that said, 'Deku X Toga' But the carving got covered in a blanket of red with Deku's blood seeping out his cuts. Twice pulled out his cellphone and started recording Toga and Deku's interactions. "Oooh this going to get kinky!" Twice said under his breath as he continued recording. Toga started to lick and suck the blood escaping from the carving she imprinted on Midoriya's left cheek, trying her hardest to show of her little drawing and to stop Deku's bleeding.

She gulped down the blood, and lust filled her eyes, she started panting, and whispered into Deku's ear. "Deku and Toga forever." She started giving Deku quick little smooches all over his face. Then she paused staring at Deku with hunger. "Sorry Deku baby, this next part is gonna hurt a lot more, but you might end up liking it."

Like a luscious vampire, Himiko opened her mouth seductively, licking her lips ever so slowly, then violently chomped on Deku's neck, consuming his blood. Toga kept sucking the precious red liquid as her eyes went blank with pure ecstasy, her blush covering her entire face. 'Oh god! Why is his blood so **_sweet_**! I can't get **_enough_**!!' Deku's eyelids started to feel heavy, he was almost knocking out.

Midoriya lost so much blood with his previous battles with Himiko that he was starting to feel woozy, and now she was just taking it from the source. Deku felt like his life was being drained away. Until Toga suddenly pulled back, breathing heavily, and panting, biting on her index finger with blood and drool dripping out her mouth, looking at deku like she wanted to eat him. Deku looked back, his brows furrowed, his eyes screamed for payback and justice. "You look like you want to say something." Toga said acting all innocent.

Deku just kept staring, beyond angry at this point. "Ok fine. Just don't say anything stupid." The blonde bombshell pulled out her pocket knife, and cut the cloth gag in two, allowing Deku to speak. "TOGA! I KNO-hmmf!"

Deku couldn't finish though, as Toga started french kissing him. Her tongue sliding down his throat filling his mouth with saliva and a little bit of his own blood. The lust filled blonde placed both her hands on Deku's face, her right hand rubbing the carving she left on his cheek. She finally stopped to breathe, then spoke up. "Sorry! I just couldn't help myself, also, control your voice." Himiko said touching her blood covered lips with the tips of her fingers.

Izuku started panting, then was spitting out all the blood and drool in his mouth on the ground, with fury in his eyes. Annoyed, Deku declared. "Toga! I know what you're planning!" "Do I really look like a girl with a plan?" Toga said in a very jokingly manner, giving out a shrug, then placing her hands on her hips.

"YES! You plan on disguising yourself as me, so you can lure Uraraka-san to a secluded place and kill her! Then possibly take me to the league to make me your ally!" Deku shouted at Toga. "Oh I guess I'll stop recording now." Twice said out loud, putting his phone away. "You better send me that Vid! And don't upload it online!" Toga yelled at Twice.

"No promises." **_SHUNK!_** Another knife met Twice's shoulder. "OW! ALRIGHT!" Twice said in defeat. The blonde villain turned to face Izuku. "Bravo!" Toga said clapping her hands in front of Deku's face in a taunting manner.

"You figured out so quickly, then again, I thought it was already obvious." Toga said with a smug look, crossing her arms. "TOGA YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Deku shouted. "And why not?" Toga asked with a bored look on her face.

"B..be..because I love you Toga. So stop this nonsense, and just take me to the league...I..I..promise I'll be yours, and no one else's." Deku said silently, with a forced and awkward grin. 'If she loves me as much as she says, then maybe I can buy her trust enough, so she can free me. After that, then I'll make my move.'

Himiko froze up, not knowing what to say. Her blush vanished as she slowly approached Izuku with emotionless eyes. **_SHANK!_** "ACK!" Himiko jabbed a knife straight into Izuku's shoulder. "You think I'm stupid?" Toga shoved the knife deeper, holding on to the handle, using her free hand to grasp Deku's chin. She got real close to Deku's face, her stare passing right through him, judging his actions and words.

"You hesitated, you don't mean that, you gotta prove it. I know you're just saying that to save Uraraka." Toga pulled out the knife, licking the blood off the edge of the blade, while giving Deku a sadistic grin with disturbing psychotic eyes. "Now I wanna kill her even more. Hehe!" Toga giggled and walked away. "Dammit TOGA! If you do this, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! It's not just Uraraka. If you were to kill anyone in Class 1A out of sheer jealousy or for fun! Then you don't deserve TO BE SAVED!"

Young Midoriya puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles. Green lightning surrounded his torso leaking out from the chains holding him down. He Puffed out his chest once more, and completely tore through the chains like it was nothing more than silk strings. The chains started snapping and breaking, then getting disintegrated by Deku's rapidly flashing green lightning. Toga stepped back and pulled out some knives as well as Twice who retreated and equipped two Uzi's.

"Oh SHIT!" Twice and Toga yelled in Unison. 'Hell Yes!' Deku smiled confidently, as he aimed his hand toward Twice and blasted off a finger flicking **_SMASH_**, keeping it at 30% to avoid self harm. Twice instantaneously pulled the triggers of his guns and sprayed the entire area with bullets. The bullets, however, was simply blown away by a stong force of wind, scattering everywhere as young Midoriya flicked another **_SMASH_** from his hand. Deku targeted Twice, he had to reload, he was open. "**Black Whip**!" Shadow like tentacles peered out of Deku's fingers and lashed out, latching on to Twice and detaining him, making him immobile.

The hero in green quickly turned his head to the right noticing Toga only a few feet away from him, closing the distance. She was putting all her force in one attack, holding her knife with both hands, aiming straight for Deku's stomach. '**Think**' Izuku's left arm was occupied, restraining twice, so he used his right leg to bust out his knee from below like an uppercut, hitting Toga's hands, knocking out the blade and disarming her. "Gotcha!" Deku declared as he raised his right hand in front of Toga and blasted out more black whips, wrapping it around her body, capturing and tying her down. Toga shot an evil look at Deku, while he responded with a warm smile. With a bit of full cowling surging through his arm, Deku swung Toga away at the side gaining himself some distance.

Midoriya did it. He captured Twice and Toga, or did he? "BRING IT ON KID!!" Twice shouted as he started making 15 clones of himself at warp speed, multiplying out of thin air, swiftly popping into existence. 'He can make that many!? That quickly!?' Deku panicked.

7 of the Twice clones assisted in his escape, using their power in numbers to simply tear off Izuku's black whips, freeing him. 'Dam!' The other 8 clones sprinted toward Izuku, equipping various weapons from knives, grenades, and guns. Deku paused, he turned his attention back to Toga, checking up on her. Toga was still captured but she was sprinting toward Deku ready to tackle him down, she manage to free one arm, using it to cut away at the Black Whips. Deku was cornered from front and back, so he decided to escape with a giant leap, letting go of Toga in the process.

He flew up in the air with great speed and power, landing on the ceiling upside down. With a bit of force from One For All, Deku ricochet off the roof, charging toward the floor and delivered a brillaint **_MANCHESTER SMASH!_** The power of the smash left behind an epic crater destroying the floor, disrupting Twice, his clones, and Toga's assault. The ground shook like an earthquake, the floor's height was sent several layers deeper down as the force of the smash rebounded off the ground tossing everyone up in the air. Toga manage to shout out to Twice while suspended airborne.

"TWICE! FLASH!" Twice Understood immediately. "RIGHT!" Twice shouted as Deku kept his guard up. "LETS GO GUYS, TOSS THEM FLASHS!" Twice yelled the order at the top of his lungs, as all of the 15 clones pulled out some flash grenades and threw them directly towards Izuku.

**_FWOOM! _**Toga covered her eyes as did Twice, his clones however continued to rush in blind or not. Deku tried his hardest to shield away from the blast of bright light, he quickly sealed his eyes shut, covering his face with his arms. Twice's clones leaped up in the air ready to pile on top of Deku. Deku, still keeping his eyes shut, decided to deliver a blind aiming **_DETROIT SMASH_** at Twice's general location, dishing out 3O% of its power. The force was so great it blew away Twice and his clones as they went flying across the warehouse, their backs hitting against walls and ceilings.

Twice suffered minimal damage but all of his clones were defeated, turning into mud and mush. "DAM!" Twice shouted in rage, which was a sign that Deku took in as a success. 'I got them?' Young Midoriya thought to himself, opening his eyes to reveal that, yes, he had bested them, but Twice madly kept busy trying to make more clones. Our bodacious hero dashed toward Twice, but was cut off from Toga jumping on his back, latching on him like a spider monkey, and started stabbing away at his shoulders from behind. **_SHANK! SHANK! SHA-_** Izuku instantly grabbed Toga from his back, disrupting her surprise attack, gripping her hair and her arm that was providing the stabs, and with a mighty toss, Deku hurled her across the warehouse.

While being thrown away at midair, Toga chucked a dagger toward Deku's face, but our fearless hero grabbed the blade with his hand, mere inches away from stabbing his pupil. Young Midoriya clenched his hand squeezing the blade, then shattering the dagger into a hundred pieces, leaving minor cuts on his palm. But Deku felt no pain, he was pumped full of adrenaline. Deku looked back to check up on Twice. 'Crap!' Deku thought as he now saw 30 clones of twice charging at him at full speed.

"This is nothing!" Midoriya declared proudly, as he leaped upwards in the air shouting. "**_SHOOT STYLE!"_** Deku Delivered a Vicious side swiping kick at 35% cutting through all the clones in half with sheer force, and sending Twice into disarray flying in the air as his spine landed into a support beam."URK!" Twice groaned in defeat as he landed on the floor face first with barely any strength left.

Deku diverted his attention away from Twice, now that he was out of commission at the moment. The green haired teen then quickly scanned the entire building, searching for Toga. 'Where is she?!' She suddenly appeared above Deku, falling and landing on top of him, pinning him to the ground face first. Deku was quickly going to respond with a counter, smashing the floor and disrupting her, but couldn't because he felt One For All's powers escape his body once more. **_BANG!_** Young Midoriya was shot on the back, but it wasn't an ordinary bullet, otherwise he'd be dead.

"Gotcha." Toga said silently to Deku, raising the pistol away from his back, as she kept him pinned on the floor with her free hand, and feet securing his limbs, preventing him from moving. "I get it." Deku started to speak. "That's why I couldn't use my quirk earlier, that gun you have is equipped with the same bullets laced with the anti-quirk serum that Chisaki created, but these are only temporary." Deku theorized.

"Yeppers peppers! Hee hee!" Toga replied ecstatically. "Man you're amazing Deku-kun! I wanted to get the bullets that wiped out quirks completely, but Shigaraki hid the bullets too well, that stupid gamer! Good thing Twice managed to find these bad boys instead." Toga said with a wicked smile, twirling the gun around her finger until delivering a pistol whip on the nape of Deku's neck, knocking him out. "Cra….crap.." Was Deku's last word as he slowly faded to sleep.

Toga got up from the ground. "Seriously Deku-kun you need to learn when to give up. Hehe." Toga giggled as she put her attention on Twice, still recovering from the ground. She ran towards him, helping her partner in crime up from the floor. "You ok?" Toga asked Twice with genuine care.

"I'm fine! Not really. But Dam! Look at the mess this kid made! You think we should bail? All that noise might attract the police." Twice said to Toga, observing all the damage. Several support beams were destroyed, the entire floor was cracked beyond repair, craters were left all around the building, along with shattered windows. It was a miracle that the abandoned Warehouse was still standing.

"We should be fine. Nobody comes around this area of the city, because it's littered with Villains and gangsters. Cops and pro heroes hardly patrol around here because it's so dangerous." Toga explained, tossing the anti-quirk pistol to Twice. The psychotic mercenary caught the gun and gave Toga a confused look.

"Make sure my sweet Izuku doesn't escape this place. I'll be back in maybe an hour." Toga started to strip, removing her clothing without warning. "Toga not in front of me! TAKE IT ALL OFF!" Twice cheered Toga on as she started to transform and disguised herself to look just like Deku.

"How do I look?" Deku(Toga) asked Twice. "Like an annoying ass hero!" Twice answered."Perfect! Hehe." Deku chuckled, as he grabbed a few items from Toga's discarded clothing. "Good thing Izuku's costume has so many pockets." Deku said filling his pockets with a wide variety of blades, movie tickets, his cellphone, and two needles carrying a strange black liquid inside the chamber, labeled with a simple giant 'X'.

"Yo Toga, you sure you need those quirk steroids?" Twice asked his villainous friend. "It's just insurance. See ya later Twice, I got a date with destiny." Deku answered in a calm manner, walking to the exit, and making his way out, closing the door.

"Man and people think I'm crazy." Twice said, staring at the unconscious Izuku, pondering on how he's going to keep him locked up. The cloning merc started twirling the pistol around, like a bored cowboy, around his trigger finger. "What to do…. What to do…. With you…." Twice aimed the iron sights on Deku's sleeping body.

**…...Back at U.A…….**

Ochako, Jiro, and Mina were finished cleaning the living room and was currently inside Momo's room. Jiro told Kenamari over the phone to order the pizzas, Mina started getting super excited looking at Momo's clothes, as Uraraka was sweating nervously, pacing back and forth, all while the elegant Vice president started pulling out several luxurious dresses that dazzled with royalty. "Wow! How many dresses do you have!?" Mina started praising Momo's Wardrobe. "Too much. So which do you like? Feel free to take any Uraraka!" Momo said with bonafide generosity.

"Aww jeez! You're too kind Momo, but this is too much! Do I really got to wear a dress? It's just a movie date." Uraraka commented, scratching the back of her head in an anxious manner. "I'm with you sistah, Uraraka should just wear whatever she wants." Jiro told Momo and Mina, supporting her classmate. "You don't have too, but it's your first date, AND its with Izuku!" Mina exclaimed.

"I was just trying to help, should I pull out my casual wardrobe?" Momo added. "How many wardrobes do you have!?" Uraraka asked in shock. "Too much." Momo answered plainly. **_Riiiing riiiiing riiiiiing_**.

Uraraka noticed her cell ringing, then pulled it out checking the caller I.D. "Hey guys I gotta go! It's Deku" Ochako told her friends while leaving Momo's room and closing the door behind her. **_Riiiing riiiiing_**. Ochako let out a deep breath, and then answered the call. "H-h-hey Deku! W-what's up umm c-cutie? H-how's it going h-h-handsome haha." Uraraka started panicking, nervous and blushing at her failed attempt at flirtting.

'Come on girl! Get a hold of yourself!' The energetic Uraraka slapped herself in the face to snap out of her daze. "_Uraraka-san I'll be there in like 10 minutes, you ready?_" Deku said through the phone. Uraraka exhaled and responded normally. "Umm Yea! Almost ready! Just a fair warning, I might not look that great." Uraraka said the last part with insecurity.

"_Uraraka, baby, you look beautiful no matter what you wear_." Deku replied back. "D-do you mean that?" Uraraka asked. "_Of course! Besides I'm just wearing my hero costume, sorry I couldn't get a tux, haha! See you soon." _Deku hung up the phone_._ "Oh Deku... Always so humble and kind." Uraraka said with her hands covering her chest.

She dashed back into Momo's room with new found determination. "I need something to wear QUICK!" Uraraka shouted in desperation. "Let's help her out girls!" Mina shouted with passion and motivation. Momo nodded and pulled out more dresses, while Jiro shrugged and started searching for some shoes for Uraraka to wear.

**……...Back with Deku(Toga)...**

'I'm almost there. All I have to do is lure her in the Theater and then kill her! It'll be too easy! Then I can have Deku all to myself.' Toga thought to herself and suddenly stopped in her tracks. She remembered Deku's words from the Warehouse. **'If you were to kill anyone in Class 1A out of sheer jealousy or for fun! Then you don't deserve TO BE SAVED!'** "I..I don't want...to be...saved." Deku said in self doubt, staring at the ground.

"That dam Deku. Whatever!" Deku (Toga) said out loud and started marching his way toward the entrance of U.A. The disguised villain entered the building, making his way to the dorms, prepared to take Uraraka away, but before he could, Deku felt immense pain shocking his core. He fell to his knees in the hallway and coughed up some blood. His heart started beating rapidly, giving him chronic chest pains as he was panting and gasping for air.

'What the hell is going on with me? Why does this hurt so much!? Is this because I've been overusing my quirk!?' Deku(Toga) Got up from the ground with a determined glare and continued to make her way to the dorms, wiping away the blood from his mouth. 'No! I'm almost there, she's close. I got to go beyond, Plus Chaos Style!' Deku(Toga) was close, so close, very eager to pick up his date.

A/N: Oooh Boy! I'm having fun writing this! also to the reviewer Soin, sorry for mispelling the name, it shows up as SOIN4four in the emails when I'm checking out reviews, anyway hope you like this chapter and as always thanks for the reviews. To everyone else, hoped you like it as well, and please leave a review, a favorite, or a follow. Or just ignore this piece of literature, you bastard! Just kidding, but not really. Alright! I'm gonna reward myself with some beer and ramen. PEAAACE.


	6. The Date

A/N: Sup dudes, I hope I'm updating at an even pace, (I think I am) but after pusblishing this chapter, I'm going back to fix up and edit my ealier chapters. I've been rereading all of them and I want to edit them up a little. I got some of my old school friends to review them, (Btw, don't ever do that, they will just shatter your ego, or just make fun, THOSE FUCKERS! They're just jelaous because they can't write like me.) they called it average, which is at least better than shitty writing. So anyways, I'm gonna start proofreading and reviewing the others this week, so the next chapter is going to take a while. BUT ENOUGH OF THAT!! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!! Because honestly, this chapter was just as fun as the last one.

**Chapter Six: The Date**

Young Midoriya finally made it to the dorm's entrance, his only obstacle was the double wooden doors in front of him. 'Remember, they don't expect anything, they don't know anything!' Deku(Toga) thought to himself as he calmly pass through the opening. The green hero's eyes met most of the Students of class 1-A all having their own kind of fun. Kaminari, Mineta, Sero, and Shoiji started playing a game of super smash brothers.

Todoroki and Tokoyami watched from the sidelines while discussing how to improve their quirks over some green tea. Jirou and Momo was discussing on how to improve their hero suits. Ojiro, Tsuyu, Hagakure and Iida played some card games on the table near the kitchen, gambling fake poker chips. Satou was busy using the kitchen, making batter for desserts with some help with Aoyama and Kouda. 'Ok, but where's Uraraka? The sooner I leave with her, the better.' Deku started to walk inside the living room ready to ask the students, until he was interrupted with a shoulder bump by Bakugo.

'I know that kid. His name was Bakugo right? Yea! We tried turning him to a villain.' Deku(Toga) moved to the sides. "Quit standing there Deku! You're in my way!" Bakugo groweld passing through Deku, followed by Kirishima who started apologizing. "Sorry Midoriya, we just got back from some sparing, so he's still heated up."

'The hell? Why did Deku bother saving this asshole again?' Deku clenched his fists. 'I should kill him too.' Bakugo looked back and barked at Kirishima. "Kirishima! You don't need to apologize to him!"

"Hey chill out man." Kirshima tried defending Deku. "Yea chill the fuck out **Bakugo**." Deku growled back. Bakugo and Kiroshima stood in disbelief at Izuku's response. "Woah Midoriya. I guess you're not such a softie after all! I think that's the first time I ever heard you drop the 'F' bomb!"

Kirishima leaned in close to Deku's ear. "So did you ask Uraraka out yet? Where are the flowers man? Remember what we discussed this morning. Also, when did you start calling Katsuki by Bakugo, didn't you call him Kacchan?"

Bakugo leaned in closer as well, confronting Midoriya, and shoving Kirishima to the side. "Yea **DEKU**! What's up with that?! Am I not WORTHY to be called **KACCHAN** anymore?! You think you finally **SURPASSED** me HUH!? THINK YOU CAN LOOK DOWN ON ME!?!? HUH!! IS THAT IT?!? ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME **DEKU**!?"

Iida rushed his way from the table to his fellow classmates, trying to attain order. "Now as the class rep, I implore you to calm yourself Bakugo. I'm sure Midoriya didn't mean it like that. Lets just all relax and have a good time." Iida separated Bakugo and Deku away from each other. The class rep looked back at his close friend. "Although, I never figured you stoop to his level. I thought you were better than that Midoriya." Iida commented, noticing Izuku's erratic change in behaviour.

The entire class of 1A was now staring at the four, there was a sudden chill in the air, the students were anxiously waiting for what was going to happen next. 'Seriously what's up with this guy? Why is he such a jerk. Is he always like this with my beloved Izuku.' Deku(Toga) took a pause.

"Oh sorry **Kacchan**, I had no Idea that stupid name I called you was so important, but quit acting like a massive **asshole** and let me through." Deku said with a scowl, shoving Iida to the side, and walking toward with malice. The hot headed teen shoulder bumped Bakugo and disrupted his stature. Snickers of laughter and silent 'ooooo's was heard across the dorm living room. **_BOOM!_** Before our villainous hero could take another step, Bakugo gripped his shoulder, exploding a bit of Deku's clothes and providing a few nasty burns.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?! I'LL FUCKING KI-AUH!" Deku started gripping Bakugo's arm by the wrist, twisting it away from his shoulder and applying pressure to sprain it. Bakugo stumbled back. Deku(Toga) stared at him with murderous eyes. Bakugo took a defensive stance with another explosion at the ready. 'What's up with him? He's not usually like this? He can't be Dek-' Bakugo's thought process was cut short as Deku tighten his grip harder almost crushing his bones. Toga didn't know it that well, but she managed to use at least 8% of One For All. 'This is Deku's quirk?!' Deku loosen his grip letting Bakugo free, satisfied with the confused look he gave. "Well anyways, I have a date tonight, so I gotta go." Deku told his childhood friend.

Kirishima interjected, pushing Bakugo away in a form of revenge. "HEY!" Bakugo shouted as he was pushed aside. "Woah Midoriya! So you did ask her out! Way to go man!" Kiroshima said giving Deku a fist bump. Iida was surprised and filled with many questions. "Really Midoriya? Is that why you've been acting more abrasive and confident? Who is this girl?!"

Bakugo started to laugh, hiding his explosive rage and damaged pride. "HAHA! PLEASE! What kinda girl would want to go out with **DEKU**!" "This girl actually!" Uraraka announced herself making a stunning entrance, with Ashido throwing rose petals and confetti all around her. The glamourous pink girl's attempt to make her friend sparkle with absolute beauty. "Mina you can stop now." Uraraka said under her breath. "Sorry! Just trying to set the mood, haha!" Mina laughed awkwardly, as she left her classmate alone to join Jirou and Momo.

The chestnut haired teen was sporting a skinny pink dress, with a black collar. The center of the clothing had three gold buttons on each side of her fabric, the skirt of her dress cut off just above Uraraka's knees, with four vibrant red flower logos decorating the ends. The dress was beautiful by itself, but Urarka was also wearing black boots with stockings, and a short black leather jacket, courtesy of Jirou. Uraraka proudly walked to Deku's side, then started holding his hand with confidence and a slight blush.

"Uraraka?! you're going out with Midoriya?! Uraraka!? Midoriya!? Why didn't you guys tell me?! Aren't we friends?!" Iida asked in shock, joy, and confusion. "Oh sorry Iida-kun! I thought Mina told everyone." Uraraka answered honestly. Deku just shrugged. "Just the girls actually!" Mina added. "Mina! I told you already that it's not manly to gossip." Kiroshima told Mina in a disappointed tone. "Hey you gossiped first! So you're less manly than me."

Bakugo stood back in horror, feeling his whole world being shattered. "This is got to be a joke! Some SICK FUCKING JOKE! **DEKU** GETTING A **GIRL** BEFORE ME!?!?" Deku(Toga) was shocked as well. Uraraka was breathtaking, and the sporty leather jacket and black boots aroused Deku even more. Uraraka was the perfect combination of cute, sexy, and badass. 'Oh God no! I'm starting to like her even more!' Toga was getting flustered.

"Come on! Lets go!" Uraraka told Deku with the most adorable set of eyes, as she nuzzled up against him, hugging his arm. "O-of course! Let's go!" Deku said while escorting Uraraka to the exit. 'Oh my god! we're actually doing this! Nothing can ruin this moment!' Ochako thought.

"Hey Midoriya do you need a condo-"."SHUT IT MINETA!" **_WHAM!_**

Mineta was about to offer Deku some protection, but got scolded by Uraraka as she threw a random object, hitting Mineta straight on the face. "OW!" The purple headed pervert fell to the ground. "Deku-kun let's hurry and leave!!" Ochako shouted blushing a mad red in the form of pure rage. "Right!" Deku responded. 'Oooh she's still a feisty one.' Toga started remembering her battle with Uraraka in the woods. The couple exited U.A.

...**Back at the Warehouse**…..

Twice was relaxing on a lawn chair placed right in front of the green haired kid. He was browsing around on his phone on one hand, and aiming the anti-quirk pistol at Izuku with his other. Deku, the real Deku, finally came back from his slumber, with chains again, but no cloth gag this time. "Hey let me out!" Deku demanded Twice.

"Not now kid! I wanna see if any of Toga's stuff made it on the news." Twice kept swiping away at the phone, while the captive Midoriya tried to think of an escape plan. 'Ok, so I know that the bullet will only suppress my quirk temporarily. But for how long though? Maybe 20 minutes at most. Or maybe even longer. No, it's gotta be a shorter amount of time, that's probably why Twice is still pointing his gun at me. He knows I can escape easily if I got my quirk back. But how many bullets does he have left? Think! Izuku Think! What would All Might do in this situation? What would Kacchan do?'

"YO KID! You might want to see this!" Twice jumped up from the lawn chair and appeared before Midoriya's side, shoving his cellphone to his face. "_... police and pro heroes say that there were four victims located in the scene of the crime, but thankfully no one was injured. One pro hero recalled another green haired boy with a plain looking face. The boy's name was Izuku Midoriya who is currently enrolled in U.A. as a first year, his whereabouts are unknown. The pros reported that he was last seen chasing one member of the infamous league of villains, Toga Himiko. If you have any more info to provide, please call our number or…."_

"Wait, why are you showing me this?" Deku asked a bit concerned. "Doesn't that mean they know I'm missing. Cops and pros will come looking for me." Twice started to have a heart attack. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! THIS IS NOT GOOD! OR IS IT? I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT!"

The cloning merc was pacing back and forth, bonking himself on his head. "I knew Toga wasn't thinking right! If Shigaraki sees this, he's gonna be super pissed! Or not? Wait a minute. They don't even know where you can possibly be! OR COULD THEY! You've been missing for several hours and Toga is taking your place."

Twice remained calm. "Ha! You devious little salt shaker! Nah I prefer pepper. Trying to trick me, weren't you!" Twice delivered a painful gut punch into Deku's stomach **_BAAM_** "AUGH!" The hero yelled in pain.

"I was just..using logic." Deku said in between breaths. "Man everything you say pisses me off!" Twice pulled out a box of cigarettes, but to his horror, found none left. "Shit! COME ON!" Young Midoriya started to notice. Twice crushed the box within his hand and tossed it on the floor, stomping on it with his foot several times.

"Seriously! I just need one cig. JUST ONE! ONE DAM CIG! ONE! WAIT! Calm down! Just calm down! Come on Twice GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Deku started speaking up again. "Why don't you just leave me here and get some of those cigs. I'm pretty useless at the moment." Deku reasoned with Twice.

"You think you're so clever huh? Well I'm not THAT stupid! Or Smart!" Twice started multiplying, creating ten clones of himself. 'Not part of the plan' Izuku thought to himself.

The ten clones formed a perfect single file line, side by side giving a salute, like they were in villain boot camp with Twice being the drill sergeant. "Alright you limp dick, good for maybe something scallywags. We all know who the REAL one is right?" The clones all shouted in sync. "SIR! YOU! SIR!" Deku was very confused. 'What the hell am I watching?'

"GOOD! Ok maggots! Make sure this little shit doesn't escape, no matter what! I'll be gone for roughly ten minutes! So dont fuck this up! Also keep him alive. Toga's special orders. Or kill him, I don't care! Hahaha!" Twice started laughing maniacally as he gave the anti-quirk pistol to one of his clones. "SIR YES SIR!" The clones shouted. Twice exited the building on his way to buy some cigarettes. The clone with the anti-quirk pistol aimed at Deku, as the others patrolled the building. 'This is good, I got ten minutes to find a way out of here. come on think!'

...**At the Movie Theater**…...

Deku and Uraraka arrived at their destination. Deku led her to the front of the theater ready to deliver his tickets. "So Deku-kun what movie are we watching?" Deku(Toga) started sweating. "Oh! Right! Let's see.." Deku pulled out the tickets and read the movie title outloud.

"The Legendary Fists of Kung Fu Fury?" Deku said in confusion. 'Man I was hoping it'd be a slasher film, that would seem pretty poetic.' Uraraka eyes started to sparkle and shine, super excited upon hearing the movie title. She was randomly throwing karate punches and kicks in the air, getting herself hyped up.

"Wow that's so cool! Good choice Deku!" Ochako said with a bright and delighted smile. "I was kinda worried you'd pick a cheesy romance movie, but this is way better! Come on!" Uraraka grabbed Deku by the hand and quickly ran inside.

The young couple kept running to locate the cinema room they needed to be in, but Uraraka stopped when she heard Deku's stomach growling. "You must be hungry." Uraraka said. "Don't worry! I'll get us some food!" The precious gravity girl was going to sprint full speed toward the lobby to buy some snacks, but Deku prevented her.

"Uraraka you don't need-" "I want to!" Uraraka interrupted. "It's the least I can do after you bought the tickets. So don't worry about it ok? That's what friends are for."

Deku(Toga) felt her heart swell up. 'Dam! No wonder Deku likes her so much!' Uraraka came back quickly, with one giant tub of popcorn, two sodas, and hotdogs. " Let's go Deku-kun!" Uraraka said as she shoved all the snacks into Deku's arms. The two teens made their way to the screening.

"Where do you want to sit?" Uraraka asked Deku. "In the back, the far back." Deku answered immediately. "All the way to the back?"

"Yes **all the way** to the **back**. It's nice, dark, and secluded." Deku said with a sinful smirk.

"Umm ok." Uraraka agreed. The two teens took their seats, getting comfortable. Deku put all the snacks to the side on an empty seat ."Wow! I can't believe you're actually wearing your hero costume on our first date. I kinda feel overdressed."

Uraraka started playing with her thumbs, as she looked down on the ground. "How come you're still wearin it Deku-kun?" She suddenly asked. "Oh because you know…." 'DAM! What kind of answer would Deku give?!' Deku(Toga) started mentally panicking. "...because you never know when you need to be a hero! Haha!"

Deku gave out a fake chuckle. "Yea! that makes sense. That's so like you Deku. Always ready to save someone." Uraraka relaxed herself as her eyes focused on the screening. The theater dimmed the lights as the screen promptly asked the customers to silence their cell phones.

"Don't want to ruin the movie." Uraraka shut her cell off. The previews started to roll soon after. 'Ok Now's my chance!' Deku began pulling out the blade from one of his pockets, making sure Uraraka remained oblivious.

The fake hero hesitated when he felt Uraraka placed her palms on top of his knuckles. She rested her head on Deku's shoulder, snuggling up with him. "Thank you Deku-kun, you really are amazing you know that." Uraraka started to ramble quietly.

"I was worried that I had to bury my feelings for you, so I can grow as a person, but then you had to go and ask me out. I guess this just proves that you can have feelings for someone and still improve yourself." Uraraka took a deep breath, then smiled. " I honestly thought some other girls would get to you first." Toga opened up her mental kill list.

"Like who?" Deku asked. "Well, like Mie Hatsume from the support group. I hate how she starts feeling up on your muscles, and always going on about making better 'babies' for you." Deku started to get confused.

'Babies? Did Deku have kids ALREADY!?' "Babies!?" Deku suddenly said. "You know, her support items. She calls them 'babies' remember?" "Riiiiight!" Deku responded.

Uraraka continued."Oh man, don't even get me started on that Toga! She's so psycho and super obsessive over you, it's scary! I don't even want to imagine the kind of stuff she'd do to you to show off her 'love'. She'd probably cut off your skin and wear it like a costume, haha, or something **worse**!" Uraraka started remembering her encounter with Toga in the woods.

"That face she made when she started talking about love, isn't Normal. It's creepy. She's a very disturbed person, and I kind of feel bad for her" Uraraka took a pause. "You feel bad for her?" Deku asked, as he slowly pulled out the knife and hid it behind himself.

"Well yeah, I don't think she knows what true love actually is, but who cares! You're here with me right now. So I don't have to worry about that stuff" Uraraka gave out a nervous smile, with a massive blush as she clenched Deku's hand harder. She leaned in closer to him, approaching his lips.

"I'm new at this, so sorry if I suck!" Uraraka grabbed Deku by his collar and pulled him closer to her soft and supple mouth. She closed her eyes to save herself from this embarrassing moment as she slid her tongue in Izuku's cave. His teeth blocked the path at first but he reluctantly open. Their tongues danced amongst each other, sliding and slipping while Deku let out some pants in between. Uraraka was holding her breath as best as she could before letting out cute moans.

The chestnut haired teen started letting out short adorable gasps for air as she struggled to keep breathing and to continue making out. Embracing this blissful moment, the two heroes shared a sweet and innocent kiss. Uraraka kept holding on Midoriya's collar and hand, never wanting to let go. 'This wasn't part of the plan! Wait a minute, does this make me gay? Or technically straight? Am I bi? NO! I have to **kill her now**!'

Deku readied the blade out in the open, and thrusted it at Uraraka, aiming straight for her neck. Uraraka open her eyes at that last second, noticing the reflective glare the metal gave off. Her instincts controlled her body, instantaneously grabbing Izuku by the wrist and twisting it. Deku arm's trembled as he dropped the blade that was mere inches away from Ochako's throat. "Deku!? What are you doing!?" Uraraka asked with a horrified look on her face.

There was only a moment of hesitation until the gravity hero flared off her nostrils, furrowed her brows, and delivered an open palm gut punch straight into Deku's abdomen. The villainous Deku stumbled back a few feet , falling off his seat. "You're not Deku! Using knives isn't his style. Plus, the Deku I know would never kill anyone!" The civilians in the movie theater turned their heads to the rear noticing the commotion.

"EVERYONE LEAVE! THERE'S A VILLAIN INSIDE THE THEATER! LEAVE NOW AND SEND HELP!" Ochako shouted with urgency. The movie watchers start panicking in mass hysteria, rushing toward the exits. Midoriya pulled out two more blades, spinning them around his fingers like a gunslinger would with revolvers, taunting his date. "Aren't you the clever girl."

"SHUT UP!" Uraraka shouted as she sprinted toward Deku, dashing between the narrow passage provided from the theater, preparing to land a clean hit. Deku responded in kind, gripping the blades and swiping them inward in an X like formation, aiming for Uraraka's head. But she was just too quick, as Uravity ducked the attack and countered with a vicious, chin busting uppercut. The chestnut haired teen continued her assault landing a mean right hook, delivering a solid punch on Deku's jaw.

She then grabbed both of Deku's arms by the wrists, twisting it once more, forcing him to drop the blades. Uraraka wasn't done yet, she yanked Deku's arms closer to her, dragging his body downward as she violently kneed Deku up in the gut. She gained some distance by backstepping while Deku was still in disorder trying to recover. But before he could, Uraraka came rushing in, twisting her hips and dishing out a beautiful back kick straight on Deku's chest. The powerful high kick sent him back flying.

Deku's backside reached the ground. While laying there he spoke up. "You can still fight...just like in the woods..." Uraraka stood back and poised herself as Deku jolted up from the ground on his feet. He cracked his neck. He stared at Uraraka with bloodshot eyes, a crooked psychotic grin, and a slight blush while pulling out more shivs. "...I think I'm starting to fall for you! Hehe."

"T-toga!?" Uravity braced herself as Deku(Toga) charged at her with lightning like speed, slashing away like an insane butcher, redecorating Uraraka's pretty dress and jacket with bloody rips and tears. "You're so **pure**!..." Uraraka did her best to dodge the flurry of erratic sabre attacks, but she couldn't keep up with Deku's sudden burst of speed. 'Can Toga use Deku's quirk?' Urakaka was getting riddled with more and more nick and clips by the never ending onslaught.

"...So **heroic**..." Deku slashed upward slitting at Uraraka's biceps. The killer hero then carved away again, wounding Uraraka's shoulders. ".. And so **sweet**!" Uravity's vital fluids sprayed up in the air, the rapid succession of cuts and gashes lead her to slip and stagger. " You're just like **DEKU**!" The villain in disguise readied her blade, then thrusted it at Uraraka's stomach, ready to pierce through.

'Come on! What would Deku do!?' Ochako was getting desperate, in a couple seconds her life would end. She quickly held onto the maroon chairs that were beside her. She activated her quirk making the theater chairs light as a feather. With unwavering determination, Ochako yanked the chair up from the earth and swung it like a baseball bat.

**_BAM_**! She pummeled Deku's side, striking his entire torso, and sent him spiraling downward to the center of the theater. As Deku started tumbling over the red cushioned seats, Uraraka kept busy, touching as many chairs as she could. The villain in green finally stopped tumbling when his body landed on the mid aisle of the theater. Izuku struggled to bounce back, but managed to recover and take a stance. As soon as Deku raised his head, his eyes were met with 30 red floating Theater seats hovering above him.

Uraraka smirked, then declared proudly. "**_Release_**!". The mass amount of chairs came rushing down on Izuku like a volley of meteors. 'Is she trying to kill me!? Think! What would my beloved Deku do!' Uraraka dashed to the aisle, charging toward her enemy.

'I'm sure she'll counter somehow, but if she doesn't, I'll make sure to knock her out of the way.' The heroic Uravity grabbed another red seat ready to throw. Deku readied himself. 'What did he always say again?'

"**_SMAAAASH_**!" Toga yelled from the depths of her heart, with an eruptive uppercut. Uraraka swiftly evaded, diving to the ground avoiding the massive gust of wind. The explosive shockwave of the smash utterly ruptured the roof of the theater, leaving behind a giant opening crater, sending the cushioned projectiles blasting off through the Night sky. **_CRACK_**! "SHIT!" Deku gripped his left arm and howled in pain. 'WHAT THE HELL!? MY ARM'S BROKEN?!' Izuku regained his posture.

'No I gotta finish it now!' The severely injured Deku(Toga) tirelessly searched for his prey through all the dust and debris that lathered the theater room. He spotted her laying face down helplessly on the ground, with her arms over her head. Deku pulled out one more blade with his only functioning arm and lunged at Uraraka, ready to pounce the blade on her dome like hammers to a nail. Ochako quickly rolled over, she took off her leather jacket, and held it up like a shield to block the attack and Izuku's sight.

Deku's blade penetrated through the jacket, but his knife couldn't hit his true mark. Uraraka took advantage as she responded with another open palm gut punch from down under, using her gravity quirk at the same time. She sent Deku launching up to the ceiling. The scoundrel in green started floating to the massive hole in the roof of the theater, but not before throwing the blade at Uraraka as a last ditch effort. It failed, as she quickly got up from the ground and side stepped away.

Uravity kept focusing her quirk to keep Izuku suspended in the air. 'I just got to stall for a little while longer. Until help arrives.' Deku started coughing up more blood. 'Dam! I'm nearing my limit, or maybe it's because Deku's stupid quirk is breaking my body! At this rate I won't be able to kill her, and the pros will show up'

Deku(Toga) used his right arm and connected his index finger with his thumb in a finger flicking motion. 'he did it like this right?' He aimed at the ground in Uraraka's general location. "**_SM_**-" Uraraka observed the stance Deku obtained, knowing full well the force of his power. She shouted "**_RELEASE_**!" Bringing Deku crashing to the ground like an anchor.

"**_aaASH_**" Deku growled in pain as he hit the floor and misfired the smash straight into the film screening, breaking his finger in the process. The red theater chairs dispersed into the air, ricocheting from the walls and back. The brick wall behind the screening was obliterated, pieces of brick and other building materials scattered across the open road. A giant gaping hole was all that remained, displaying the city streets. A cold but calming breeze entered the destroyed theater from the two massive openings Deku created.

Uraraka got up from the ground and cautiously approached Deku, vaulting over broken chairs and other random debris. "DAM WHAT'S WITH HIS QUIRK?!" Deku(Toga) was kneeling in the crater he formed, seething with pain and rage from his frazzled bones. " It's because you don't know how to use it!" Uraraka answered, walking closer to the injured Izuku.

"I should've known it was you. I knew it was possible, but I guess my feelings for Deku got the best of me!" Uraraka declared, as blotches of Deku's skin melted off Toga's body like candle wax. The battered and broken Toga looked back at Uraraka with a malicious scowl, as desperation and fury was burning inside the loving psycho. "IT'S OVER TOGA! WHERE'S DEKU!?"

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! please leave a review if you liked it, and if you notice any writing errors please also let me know. if you follow and favorite it, I'll give you an epic digital high five, plus an imaginary cookie. Also sorry for the guys who expected lemons and...other smut...but I'm just so focused on this plot and I Love it. I really wasn't trying to potray my story like that, but I can't help but write Toga with such a psychotic and femdom like personality, but don't worry lemons will come, give me like 2-3 chapters. I guess if you really think about it, you can see this story as Toga being the main character. Well anyways, tell me what you guys think? Even if people talk crap, it's not gonna stop me from finishing this story!!! GOT TO GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA STYLE!!


	7. Escape

A/N: oh man I'm so sorry guys. Life has been kicking my ass. Work, bills, rent, tax refunds, and all this other dumb shit I have to do. I hate being an adult. Anyways sorry for taking so long, but I promise I'll try and update these chapters more frequently. This chapter is the longest I've written so far, I think, and the settings and scenes jumps all over the place. I'm nearing the end of this arc. Anyways I hope you like it.

**Chapter 7: ESCAPE!**

Izuku was still chained up, plotting his escape plan. The righteous hero was surrounded by the clones Twice left behind. One particular clone was aiming the anti-quirk pistol straight between Deku's eyes. 'Damit! If I don't do something soon, Uraraka is going to DIE! I got to get the hell out of here! Come on! Be like All Might, like Kacchan!'

"What are you looking at bastard?!" Deku growled to the duplicate from his captivated state, giving his best Bakugo impression. "Shut it BRAT!" The clone shoved the barrel of the gun on Izuku's forehead. Desperation and rage was burning from within Deku."I'm not afraid of some loser Villain! You're just a fake, a clone of a villain that's average at best. Being a flimsy copy of a loser must feel pretty crappy huh."

**_WHACK!!_** The clone smacked Deku across the face with the anti-quirk pistol, leaving a dark bruise. "YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE PUNK!? WHADYA TRYIN TO SAY!?" Deku spat out blood from his mouth, trying his hardest to ignore the pain. ' come on….I've been through worse.' Deku stared at the clone with heroic and borderline psychotic eyes. "What am I trying to say? I already said it. You're a fake of a fake."

"A FAKE!? I'm just as real as TWICE! IN FACT, I AM TWICE! Technically speaking." Deku gave out a bloodied grin. "Prove it." The clone stared at Izuku with a confused face. "Prove it?"

"If you're as real as you say, then you obviously have the same quirk abilities as the real Twice. If you're just like him, then prove it. Make a clone of me." The other copies of Twice stopped patrolling, then shifted their gazes toward Deku. "Hey Twice don't listen to the kid!" The small band of clones shouted multiple warnings.

"Yeah Twice he's just trying to trick you."

"Don't be stupid man!"

"The real Twice we'll be back any minute"

"Don't let that punk get to you!"

"Don't fall for it!"

"Yeah! If you fuck up, then we all fuck up!

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! The real Twice gave ME the anti-quirk pistol! So as far as I'm concerned, that makes me Second in command!"

"What are you talking about dingus! You're the same as us!"

"Yeah! we're all the same as the real Twice. What makes you so special!"

"Hey! What if I'm the real Twice, and that bastard who left us here to get cigs is actually a clone who just wants to slack off!?"

"Who says you're the real Twice!"

"Well it's obvious that I'm the real Twice!"

"HEY! I could be the real Twice!"

"SHUT UP YOU WORMS! I'M THE ONE WITH THE GUN!"

"Yeah well I got some guns too!"

"Yeah asshat! Who cares if you got the anti-quirk pistol!"

"Yeah! Who put you in charge anyways!"

"I should be in charge!"

"No it should be me!"

"No me! I clearly got boss potential."

The clones argued amongst each other as the one standing near Midoriya shot him dirty look. "You see what you did broccoli top!? Now everyone is being rebellious!"

"Look, if you want them to fall in line, prove to them you're as legit as the real Twice. The real Twice could make clones of himself and others, so make some clones of me. Unless, you are just a fake."

"ALRIGHT! I get it! Just watch!" The duplicate pulled out the sharp measuring tape from his metallic wrist guards. He scaled the length, width, and height of Izuku Midoriya. The villainous cloner made sure to record every single detail of Izuku including all of his cuts and wounds. The 'real' Twice gathered everyone's attention, ready to prove his authenticity.

"Listen up you FAKES! I'm about to show you guys how REAL I can BE!" Deku smiled. ' Now if my theory is correct, those clones should act just like me. The clones of Twice pretty much act similar to himself, from a surface level. Toga's clone in the alley started blushing and laughing as well. So in theory, maybe my clones will act heroic, and fight them.'

The copy of Twice placed his hand on top of the prisoner's head getting a clear mental picture of Izuku Midoriya. He then stretched his arms out with his palms open and facing the earth. "LETS GO BABY!". Mounds of liquid grey matter blended and churned from seemingly thin air with a white ring halo forming around the sloshy substance. The materials combined, creating the exact measurements as the imprisoned Deku.

There stood two exact copies of Izuku Midoriya, complete with all the cuts, bruises, and nasty love marks Toga left on him. There was a long silence that flooded the room, as everyone observed the new arrivals. "OH Yeah! Just like the REAL TWICE! How do ya like tha-"

**_"20% FULL COWLING!"_** One of the copies of Deku abruptly dropped kick the clone, hitting his head clean off.

**……Some random liquor store……**

"Stupid kid, thinks he so smart. I swear I don't know why Toga loves him so much! And why did I have to get involved!? Oh yeah cuz we're PFF's PSYCHO FRIENDS FOREVER! But still, how come she doesn't go psycho for me like she does with that stupid brat? No, no, no, she's too young for me. Plus She stabbed me way too many times. Which is exactly the point I'm making, that she has no respect for me! I swear I get no respect! No Respect!"

"That's real great sir, anything else you need?"

The cashier said with a bored face, being very passive of Twice's shenanigans.

"Give me some cigs! But cigs are bad y'know?"

"Sure, what kind?"

"I don't know! surprise me! Nevermind, give me some Marlboro Reds!"

The clerk scanned the cigs along with the other items the insane cloner handed him. "Anything else?" The clerk asked once more.

"Yes and No!"

"Cool, cash or credit."

"Oooh! you see the thing about that is…"

**_WHAM_**! Twice sucker punched the cashier right on the nose. He then grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face on the counter quickly knocking him out. "...I got no cash right now, so I'll just be taking this for free. Don't worry! I'll pay later, next time I visit. I SWEAR! It may not look like it, but I'm seriously sorry about this! Not really."

Twice hastily jumped over the counter and swiped all the bills inside the cash register. Twice then snatched the cigs, and other various snacks from the liquor store. Shortly afterwards, he escaped the scene of the crime, sprinting down the sidewalk and making a detour into an alley to hide himself. The villainous cloner took a short breather to examine his loot.

"Niiiice! Corn dogs, chips, beer, some dolla bills and ci-" Twice felt a surging cold chill down his spine, putting him in such a shocked state that he dropped most of his items on the floor. "My clone senses are tingling! Did one of my clones just die? What!? HOW!?" The realization dawned on Twice as he began rushing toward the direction of the warehouse. "Dam! That little snot must've tricked my clones somehow! Don't worry my children, Papa Twice is COMING!"

**…….At The Warehouse…….**

As the 'real' Twice started to dissolve, the other nine clones attacked the three Dekus. "Free the prisoner!" Shouted Deku's clone as he took a defensive fighting stance. The other clone of Deku turned to face the original. "Are you Ok!? Let me help you out!"

Young Midoriya was elated. 'I can't believe it worked!' "YES! Break these chains!" The clone made quick work of the chains and support beam With a vicious double karate chop, dismantling it to pieces with a **_CAROLINA SMASH_**. Young Midoriya was free, but the copies of Twice rushed straight forward ready to apprehend them.

The other copy guarded his heroic brothers, flexing his biceps, and bellowing a war cry."It's fine, Because I am here! **_DETROIT SMASH!"_** The clone shouted delivering an all powerful straight punch that destroyed the four of Twice's clones. **_BANG BANG BANG BANG_**. Several bullets sprayed through Deku's torso from the other remaining copies of Twice that barely evaded the almighty smash, dissolving him to mush.

Young Midoriya, as well as his last surviving clone, quickly sprinted to cover using the destroyed building support beams. "Forget no killing! Waste them!" **_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_** The last of the Twice clones pulled out their guns, and fired away recklessly. Deku turned to his only duplicate left behind cover. "SPLIT UP!" Izuku shouted, as his clone nodded, then used full cowling to parkour and ricochet off the warehouse's ceiling, walls, and other support beams to evade gunfire.

As they split apart, the fake Deku managed to capture all of the clones' attention and evade their endless barrage of bullets with his erratic acts of movements. The real Deku took advantage of the situation and started rapidly searching for items to use. He grabbed a hold of a blunt object to use as a weapon and kept running. **_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_**. Twice's band of clones relentlessly kept firing all their bullets trying to stop the swiftly green moving blur, but to no avail. The clone of Deku halted briefly in mid air shifting his body and aiming his fingers at his targets. "**_BLACK WHIP_**!" The Black Whips blasted off the clone's knuckles like javelins, penetrating the last of Twice's clones through their stomach and skulls, destroying the five in one fell swoop.

Nothing but silence remained. The copy landed on the ground and turned back to check up on the original. "I got them! You're saf-" **_BANG_**! Another bullet whizzed straight through Izuku's clone, puncturing the back of his skull and exiting his forehead, turning him to nothing more but gray slosh. Deku quickly jumped to cover once more as the real Twice finally returned. "THE HELL KID! I JUST WANTED SOME CIGS!" Twice shouted as he started to generate more clones.

'Dam! I was so close! Come on! what should I-' Young Midoriya stopped his train of thought, noticing the neon green sparks escaping his body. A wide grin appeared on his lips. 'Time's up! **I got my quirk back!'** Deku leaped up in the air away from cover, then stared down Twice and his forty clones already appearing out of thin air as Twice continued to multiply. "It's over Twice! **_SMAAAAAASH_**!" Izuku launched an explosive punch carrying a thunderous roar that catapulted and decimated the clones and Twice, but the villain persevered.

"Damit! Where is it!?" The desperate Twice managed to recover after his body slammed on the ground. He scanned the entire warehouse searching for the anti-quirk pistol. "YES!" Twice started to sprint for the pistol laying on the ground that was taunting and teasing him to be used. As he got closer to his destination, the enraged Deku appeared right before twice ready to deliver a brutal uppercut. Twice was a couple steps ahead as one of the surviving clones canceled and counter Izuku's deadly punch with swift kick to the face, launching him across the warehouse.

"I got your back boss! Make more back up." The copy said as he darted toward Deku ready to continue the assault. "Right! time to go beyond! PLUS CHAOS STYLE!" The insane cloner crouched and focused his quirk to create a surplus amount of copies. The warrior in black unleashed clones by the hundreds, filling up the entire warehouse and actively multiplying. The psychotic warriors paraded through, covering the entire ground and storming toward Deku like a insane mob, shouting nonstop nonsense and gibberish.

Twice quickly ran for the anti-quirk pistol as his army of clones piled on top of Deku, jumping him and brutally beating him down, burying our hero in a mountain of men. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! **_OKLAHOMA SMAAAAAASH_**!" Using the incredible power of One For All, Deku erupted from the ground like a volcano. The young hero rotated his entire body with amazing speeds and strength spinning around like a tornado, sending the clones latching on top of him and around him rocketing, busting through the warehouse's walls and ceiling. An epic cyclone of wind and sparks of green lightning formed around Deku like a barrier, continuing its twisting rampant winds and preventing the other clones from getting close. The determined hero spotted the real Twice grabbing the anti-quirk pistol on the floor.

"I SAID IT'S OVER!" The gust of winds stopped as Midoriya sprinted and charged toward Twice, kicking and punching the mob of clones to slosh as they tried their hardest to defend their master. Twice aimed the pistol ready to shoot Izuku, but the quick thinking hero dispatched his Black Whips, swiftly snatching the pistol right out of Twice's hands. Deku then instantly retracted his Whips and equipped the pistol, and aimed the Iron sights dead on Twice. Twice gave Midoriya a frightened look, then hopelessly tried to make more clones. **_BANG!_** The tranquilizer hit Twice straight on the dome, diminishing all of his clones in the process.

Deku followed up the attack, and used full cowling to close the distance. **_KRACK_**! In mere seconds the agile fighter snuck up behind Twice and struck a superb mid air roundhouse to the side of the Villain's skull, plummeting his face to the ground. Twice was knocked out cold. It was finally over. Deku let out a deep sigh, then sat on the ground overwhelmed with fatigue.

The battered hero laid there on the destroyed ground enjoying his bittersweet victory, trying to gain a few seconds of rest. "No…" Deku got up from the ground. "...I can't stop now." The escaped hero started gathering the many chains hanging from the ceiling and scattered on the ground. Deku used them to tie down Twice and secure him. Izuku searched Twice's pockets for anything useful.

He retrieved his cellphone, weapons, and some medical equipment that might prove useful for later. The unwavering young hero picked up Twice from the ground, and slumped him over his shoulder. "Now I better get to Uraraka." **_RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE_**. The earth started shaking, the walls of the buildings started to descend, the roof slowly fell to the ground as the warehouse had reached its limit in property damage and began to collapse on itself. "Not good." Deku jolted out of the warehouse bursting through the ceiling as it caved in. Glass, copper, steel, and other materials from the building started crashing down like an avalanche, destroying it's foundation.

Soon after, nothing but debris and crumbling concrete remained in the Warehouse's location. Izuku leaped his way to a separate building, landing on the rooftop. He laid the detained Twice down. Deku then pulled out Twice's cell phone to call the one person he can always rely on.

**…….Back At U.A…….**

An overworked Toshinori was busy signing away stacks of papers in the school office. The veteran hero reluctantly agreed to work after hours to help out, but was soon regretting his decision. "I used to be the number one hero, and now I'm reduced to this." The retired hero groaned, and lazily rested his head on the desk. "It's not all bad. At least...it's peaceful...but I don't want to be cooped up here all night! The sooner I finish the better."

The scrawny All Might twirled the pen around his fingers and got back to working on his papers with newfound resolve. Toshinori whizzed his pen away, swiftly grading the documents and signing them with ease, until the office T.V. caught his attention. "_...police and pro heroes say that there were four victims located in the scene of the crime, but thankfully no one was injured. One pro hero recalled another green haired boy with a plain looking face. The boy's name was Izuku Midoriya who is currently enrolled in U.A. in his first year. His whereabouts are unknown. The pros reported that he was last seen chasing one member of the infamous league of villains, Toga Himiko. If you have any more info…" All Might quickly rose from his seat._

"Young Midoriya! Why did he chase a villain!? I have to call him-" **_A phone call is here! A phone call is here! A phone call is here! A p-_** All Might grabbed his cell phone and examined the unknown caller I.D. "huh..." Toshinori answered the call. "_ALL MIGHT! IT'S ME IZUKU! I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!"_

"Woah, woah, woah, KID! Are you all right!? You're on the news! What were you thinking chasing down a villain from the league!? Where are you? I'll contact the poli-."

"_WAIT ALL MIGHT! Toga is planning on hurting Uraraka so I don't have much time to talk!….but..I want to convince her to be a hero! Have you ever tried saving a villain before?_

"WHAT!?"

"_She has potential to do so much good, but she won't listen to me! Do you think maybe she can enroll in U.A. and maybe-"_

"You got a lot of heart, young Midoriya, but villains can't be easily persuaded. What happened to you? You sound like you're in bad shape! you should come back to U.A. and let the pros-"

"_All might I can't! I gotta save Uraraka, and change Toga to be better! If I can't do that, how can I call myself a number 1 hero_."

"Listen kid, I don't know much about Toga, but you remember how much you had to go through just to change Todorki. It's not gonna be easy kid, especially for a villain. The best thing is just to lock her up."

"_All Might please! I have to change her, and convince her somehow. Maybe if you talked to the principal. Maybe-"_

_"HEY KID WHAT'S WITH THE CHAINS?! AND GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"_

_"Sorry All Might, I have to go. I'll call the police for back up."_

"Who was tha-"

" _I'll text you the directions to where I am. I have apprehended Twice and I have him locked up and secured."_

"WAIT WHAT!?"

_" I got to find Uraraka and save her, and Toga too..somehow... Please help me out All Might! OH! And one more thing! Toga's quirk. It's a stealth quirk, she can disguise herself as anyone and I think she activates it through blood consumption_."

"_STUPID KID! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY MINUTES I HAVE LEFT ON THAT PHONE! Actually take your time, I got the unlimited plan."_

_"Bye All Might!"_

Izuku hung up the phone, leaving a very confused Toshinori staring blankly at the school walls. Soon after, All Might got a text of Deku's location."That kid, his heart is going to get him killed one day." All Might left his seat and exited the office. He started sprinting down the U.A. halls, determined to help his successor.

"Don't worry young Midoriya. If anyone can convince a villain to be a hero then it's probably, No, it's definitely you. But **Shit**! How am I gonna convince principal Nezu."

**…….Back with Deku and Twice……**

As Deku put the phone away, he walked toward the chained up Twice who was currently sitting up, leaning on some rails. After all the torture and trickery, our hero was running out of patience, and was on the verge of snapping. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" Midoriya growled as he grabbed Twice by his collar and raised his fist. Deku's eyes started to glow, his red veins highlighted with burning fury, and green sparks shot out from his wrists. "Woah! Calm down kid! When did you get so hostile! It's kind of scary. I LOVE IT!"

"WHEN YOU ENDANGERED URARKA! NOW TALK OR I'LL-"

"Hey, hey, hey, Toga took your movie tickets! So you should know where that place is…..right?"

Deku stared at the captivated Villain in disbelief, then sighed. 'Wow, she really just does whatever she wants, and without thinking it all the way through.' "I guess Toga isn't that smart, leaving such an obvious trail."

Deku took a deep breath, he took out Twice's cell again and texted All Might the location of the movie theater. For an added measure of safety Deku called the police and informed of a Villain attack at the Theater and of Twice being detained. "Ok the police are informed, they know Toga's and your location, goodbye Twice."

"Wait kid… umm.. Doko right?"

"It's Deku."

" Whatever, do you really mean that? Do you really want to save Toga?"

"Yeah! I might not understand her past, or who she is, but I know how it feels to be an outcast. To put a fake smile, deep down I'm sure she feels lost. I think I'm getting through to her, I can tell, I just got to show her that she can change."

"Ok but why? Why are you going so far? Are you in love with her or something?"

"..."

"..."

Deku remained silent as his thoughts started throwing a tantrum.

'Love her!? Nooo!..well..she's pretty cute..wait...What about Uraraka! D-do I love her!? I mean I really really really like her but...DAMIT!'

"...um kid? Deku? Helloooooo!"

"I don't know!! I don't know….I just want to take care of her."

Deku blushed, then shook off the feelings of love and crushes. 'There is one thing I do love, being a hero!' With the clenching of his fists and the flaring of his nostrils, Deku looked Twice in the eye. "I love being a hero and saving people. Later Twice, maybe you can join the heroes too. I really wish things turned out differently."

Green lightning surrounded Deku as he leaped into the air, diving down to the ground as he started wall running down the building. With enough speed he jumped off the side of the structure on to the surfaces of other nearby tall buildings, bouncing off from one to another, determined to put an end to this long night.

"Tch..saving a girl like Toga, now that's down right suicidal and crazy, maybe that kid is kind of like us."

Twice watched Deku travel and skid through the rooftops and walls toward his destination, until he left his range of vision. "I guess heroes and villains aren't that different…"

**...At the Dorms...**

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUU-"

"Bakugo calm down! You've been cursing at those doors ever since Midoriya left! You practically scared off everyone to their rooms!" Kirishima grabbed Bakugo by the shoulder and led him to the living room T.V.. The rambunctious boys of class 1A kept playing their video game. The other classmates left. Only a handful of the students remained. Kaminari peered up from the couch. "Yea dude just relax, we even ordered some pizzas! Too bad Jirou left..."

"Pizzas?... What kind of toppings?"

Bakugo asked a little bit intrigued.

"Don't worry I got you covered. There's one with jalapenos, red peppers, green peppers and pepperoni." Kirishima told Bakugo while grabbing a controller ready to play the game.

"HELL YEA! The spicier the better!"

Bakugo shouted enthusiastically. Sero sighed in defeat after losing the match. "Jeez I lost, here Bakugo you play next." Sero tossed the controller to Bakugo. "Be careful with that wavebird! Do you have any idea how much those controllers cost!" Mineta shouted. The explosive teen captured the controller with a vicious grin, then quickly jumped on the couch shoving the other gamers aside. "Make way for the KING!" As the young lads readied up another match to play, Kaminari left and made his way to Iida who was watching the group from afar, keeping an eye on the boys like some sort of nanny. "Yo Iida! You think you can do us a solid?" Iida stood up quickly like a responsive robot. "Well of course! As the class rep, I must always be able to assist our fellow classmates! Tell me Kaminari, what is it that you need?"

"Uhh well...you see...we told the pizza guy that we'd pick up the order, so we wouldn't get charged delivery fees, and I was kinda hoping you'd get the pizzas for us." Iida's face turned sour with disappointment, he then exploded while karate chopping the air. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? Using my quirk for such a minor task is beneath my principles! I will not sully the Iida family name just for some PIZZAS!"

"Come on Iida! Don't be like that. None of us have a car and you're the fastest one in our class." Kaminari pleaded.

"JUST GET THE PIZZAS FOUR EYES! I'M STARVING! I'm wasting valuable hours of sleep for this!!!" Bakugo shouted from the couch. "Yea man! Come on Iida! you'd be the coolest class rep ever." Kirishima added. Iida groaned and slowly walked to the exit. "Outrageous! The class rep, being reduced to courier service! Very well, but don't expect this to be a normal thing. My legs are for protecting those in need, I shouldn't be using them so carelessly for such minor tasks. I'll be back shortly."

"Thanks Iida!"

Mineta, Sero, Kirishima, and Kaminari all said in unison as Iida made his exit. Except for Bakuo who merely muttered to hurry it up.

**……..In the U.A. Halls…….**

All Might kept sprinting toward principal Nezu's office, while also trying to contact him through the cell. 'I hope he's still around.' The veteran hero suddenly stopped when he noticed Tenya Iida on his way out the building. "Iida! IIDA MY BOY! Where are you going at this time of the night!?" Iida stopped and turned around to face his teacher.

"All Might sir! A retired hero such as yourself should be getting all the rest you need. As for my destination...well…" Iida's eyes angrily darted to the floor, as he was hanging his head in defeat. "My classmates insisted that I retrieve some pizzas for them… and I begrudgingly agreed. I know the students of U.A. shouldn't be out of campus at night, for it shows the lack of duty and principles this profound school was built on. This was just a one time favor All Might! Please forgive me. I'll make sure to never use my quirk so irresponsibly again. For what is a class rep to do other than to represent his fellow students and-"

All Might grabbed Iida by the shoulders and started shaking him violently, stopping his speech "Jesus kid! You're just like young Midoriya! I'm not worried about any of that nonsense! Did you hear what happened to Midoriya? Did you see the news!? Your fellow classmate is in trouble!"

"What? What's wrong with Midoriya? I just saw him earlier. He went to take Uraraka out on a date."

"...What?"

'_Toga's quirk. It's a stealth quirk, she can disguise herself as anyone_'

"Listen Iida this is gonna be hard to grasp but that wasn't Midoriya, it was a villain in disguise, and her name is Toga Himiko. I just spoke to Midoriya on the phone and he told me she plans on hurting Uraraka."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down young Iida. Midoriya has a plan to try and stop her, I'm assuming. However, he sounded pretty beat up through the phone. I'm not sure if he can handle this alone, so I need you to rush to his aide."

"But sir! The rules! And-"

"Sometimes kid, rules are meant to be broken. I didn't become the number one hero following rules all the time." All Might showed Iida the address from his cell phone. "This is where Deku is headed, since you're pretty fast, you might make it there before the police. Can I count on you Iida?" Iida stood still, feeling heaving from the weight of All Might's words.

'Midoriya...You and Todoroki saved my life from the hero killer stain. You and Uraraka were the first friends I made in U.A….I'm tired of the people I care about getting hurt!'

"Then we have no time to lose!! I'll head there immediately! Thank you for informing me All Might!"**_Drrrrrrrr_**! Iida's mufflers started to ignite, the engines inside his legs started to rumble, soon flames started blasting off his calves. **_SWOOOOSH_** Iida rocketed out of the building's double doors, leaving a trail of gust and smoke, on the road dashing on his way to save his closest friends. All Might watched Iida sprinting down the road like a madman and let out a sigh. "That was easier than I expected. Now to find principal Nezu"

**...Back with Ochako and Himiko…**

"IT'S OVER TOGA! WHERE'S DEKU!"

Toga quickly grabbed the two needles filled with black liquid from the pockets in Deku's costume. She had to take it out fast before her disguise completely dissolved. The blood sucking villain lovingly jammed both needles in her neck, injecting the double dosage of quirk steroids to take her power further beyond. The psychotic blonde's skin started to vibrate violently, her veins began throbbing, and with a terrifying scream, her back ruptured open with four open wounds spurting blood.

The blood escaping her back was hardening beginning to crystallize, forming a defensive barrier along her skin. The blood surrounded her skin like a veil, wrapping around every inch of her body in a form of jagged, and thin maroon armor. Only Himiko's scalp was uncovered, showing her signature blonde hair with buns. Toga's eyes glowed a bright white light as her golden orbs seem to disappear. The ground rumbled as Toga spoke up in a chilling voice.

"You're so amazing Ochako, but how long can you keep it up? Just look at all that blood on you. **IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!"** The four wounds created on Toga's back started to spit out geysers of blood. The crimson liquid started to crystallize into the same material as her maroon armor. Four jagged harden tentacles protruded off Toga's upper back and shoulder. The crimson feelers were more like stingers, like a tail of four scorpions was sticking out her back, with sharp needle-like tips at the ends, Toga's quirk evolved to a state where she can drain blood with her appendages.

"Ready Uraraka?". Ochako took a step back. 'What's going on? What did she do to herself? Why does she look like that!?' "Don't worry sweety, you'll be joining Deku soon." Uraraka felt her spine tingle with fear, her pupils slowly dilated as the whites of her eyes strained bloodshot with astonishment. She instinctively started walking backwards, dropping her guard. Every cell in her body was telling her to run away. 'NO! I'm not afraid, if it were Deku...' With an awkward smile, Uraraka took a defensive fighting stance then quickly grabbed any nearby debris littered in the theater.

Toga responded by lashing out her newly acquired limbs at Ochako trying to pierce her body from afar. With a couple of side steps and roll doges, Uravity Successfully evaded all her long ranged attacks and began ascending the debris from the floor, forming her own makeshift barrier. The heroine moved half of the debris floating above Toga. "Release!" The chunks of detritus rushed down on Himiko and her now monstrous looking state. **_Wooooosh_**! **_CRACK! CRASH!_** Uraraka's rubble was thoroughly shattered in pieces by Toga's limbs.

The sinister Himiko shot her blood sucking stinger forward at Uraraka and managed to capture her, as the stinger wrapped around her waist binding her completely, Uraraka was captured, or was she? "**_RELEASE_**!" Ochako shouted once more as she focused the other half of the debris straight on Toga's appendages that restrained her. **_SNAAAP_**! "FUUUUCK!" Toga shrieked as the pressure of the Uraraka's debris slammed on Toga's blood harden stinger with so much weight and pressure that the limb snapped in half. Freeing herself, the determined Uravity decided to make a break for it and darted toward the exit.

The chestnut haired teen couldn't get far though, as Toga lashed out in rage, thrashing her stingers all around the vicinity, and striking Uraraka directly in the stomach. The impact was so powerful it forced our heroine to puke, the sound of her vomiting splattering across the floor of the theater room. The attack simultaneously launching her out the theater straight through the opening of the screening that Toga destroyed earlier. Uraraka tumbled on the open road outside the destroyed cinema, trying her hardest to recover. Ochako felt another lump in her throat wanting to escape her esophagus.

'Oh no! I've passed my limit! Come on Uraraka don't throw up! Don't throw u-' Toga leaped away from the theater landing right in front of Uraraka, grabbing the exhausted hero by the throat and hoisting her up. Himiko started choking the life out of her with her extended limbs. Uraraka struggled to break free, attempting to touch Toga's appendages to try and make her float away. "I don't think so!" Toga launched her other two feelers latching on each of Ochako's wrists, rendering her completely immobile. The transformed Toga brought Uraraka closer to her so they were only inches away from each other.

"You know, tearing off my limb like that, it really hurt like HELL! Too bad it regenerated already hehe, these drugs are amazing!"

"Ack! T-t-toga!...Why..are you... doing this! What…. is the league… planning!" Uraraka said in between breaths.

"Hahaha! The league? You know we're now called the liberation par- whatever that doesn't matter. Anyways, they didn't plan anything. I'm just doing what I want, and what I want is you Ochako Uraraka."

"W-what!?...Why!?"

"Well I was going to kill you, but Deku-kun would've been upset, he made a whole stupid heroic speech about it. So I decided to keep you alive and lock you up in my warehouse with Deku! teehee! Once he sees you alive and well, then he'll fall in love with me and realize I'm compassionate and merciful like you."

"T-toga...you...idiot! You.. Don't….love.. Deku.. You just... lust for him!"

"Oh? What do you know about love?"

Toga loosen her grip on Ochako's throat, curious to what she had to say, perhaps it would give her insight. "Toga when you truly love someone, it's because you care for them. You always check up on them and make sure they're doing well. You never judge them and you always come to their aid whenever they need it. You lift them up from the ground even when they hit rock bottom, and above all else, you never give up on them, showing them nothing but positive energy so they can grow. You only care about your selfish desires and dressing the people you love in blood! That's not love! That's sadism, and that's why Deku will never love you back!!'

Toga tighten her grip on Uraraka's neck, ready to crush her fragile throat. "Whatever, go to sleep my darling."

Toga gave a sinister grin. Uraraka felt the last bit of air escape her lungs, her eyes rolled back, tears started rolling down her cheeks as everything slowly turned to black. 'No! Is this how it ends? After everything I did to try and stop her…it wasn't enough.. I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry Daddy. I really did try my best, but I guess it wasn't good enough. I'm sorry Aizawa, as a student, I failed you. I'm sorry Iida-kun, Mina, Momo, Tsuyu, Jirou and everyone in class 1A. Deku ...I thought I could try and save you, but-'

"**_SMAAAAAAASH_**!" Young Midoriya rushed to the scene and delivered a mighty kick straight on Toga's face momentarily stunning her. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Deku shouted, landing a second and more powerful kick, his shin connecting to Himiko's abdomen, cracking her armor and propelling her several miles down the road. The force of the kick caused the villainous blood sucker to release her grip from Uraraka as she fell to the ground. Deku quickly intervened, capturing her dearest friend within his arms before she hit the floor. Uravity was safe now, in Deku's arms bridal style. Izuku then hastily started sprinting down the road in the opposite direction of Toga, and took refuge in a nearby alley, placing Uraraka gently down on the ground, resting her head up against a wall. "I'm so sorry Uraraka-san. I wish I came here sooner."

Deku felt a wave of guilt rushing through his body, examining all the wounds Uraraka carried. "This is all my fault, what did she do to you…"

Uraraka chuckled, relieved to see her crush alive and kicking. "Hehe...That's funny…I was going to say... the same to you." Ochako said weakly, as she rubbed her thumb on Izuku's cheek, rubbing the scar where Toga placed her 'love' mark. "Don't talk. Let me tend to your wounds. We won't have much time until she comes back. Don't worry though, the police and pros are coming." Deku pulled out the medical equipment he borrowed from Twice and quickly got to work.

A/N: That's the end of that chapter, don't worry I'm gonna update it soon. Anybody else excited about the new My Hero Academia movie, heroes rising? I'm totally going to fucking watch that!!! I got two days off tomorrow. Anyways, what do you guys think of Toga's transformation? If you don't like it, don't worry it won't last long. Anyways leave a review and keep going plus Ultra in life

I'm gonna write the next chapter as soon as I publish this chapter. Again sorry for the major lag.


	8. Don't Save Her

A/N: Sup guys! I am so So SO Sorry for the late update. I'm losing hours and money because of this fucking corana Virus! But I'm finally working at a regular pace again and I will finish this story! This chapter marks the end of this arc. After this chapter I'm thinking I'll be doing Deku X Toga one shots or writing something else. maybe an AU of villain Deku? Or the future where the teens are all grown up? Whatevs, I'll still continue this story though so don't worry. Ok…..LET'S ROCK N ROLL BABY!

**Don't Save Her**

The city streets are covered in silence, hardly any cars or civilians to be seen. Perhaps Uraraka's warning caused the late night city dwellers to retreat and search for help. The moon shined brightly from the heavens coating the slumber town with a somber night light. The only person around the vicinity was Toga Himiko, laying there in the middle of the road, staring at the night sky, rubbing her cheek and stomach, noticing the cracks in her armor made of blood. The damage dealt by Izuku was so great that her armor slowly began creaking and chipping away, shards of blood stone crumbling from her body, showing off her slightly bruised skin underneath.

"How did he escape? Damnit Twice! You had one job!..ugh... I wasn't even going to kill her. Why can't he love me like that. It's not fair…...If Uraraka had my life I bet she'd also go a little crazy….I didn't ask to be like this. I didn't WANT to Be LIKE THIS!!"

The love sick psycho jolted back up on the ground, using her four feelers on her back as leverage. Toga roamed the lonesome streets and alleys searching for the two lovebirds, using her stingers to move around as if they were the legs of a spider. She walked down the demolished road filled with craters and a mile long trail of broken grovel thanks to Izuku's double love tap. She was eagerly waiting to punish the foolish young couple for disrupting her plans for the night. "Deku, that wasn't very nice, hurting me like that! All I did was cut you up a little, I COULD'VE DONE WORSE!"

Himiko's sudden outburst caught the attention of a young couple. The adolescent boy and girl was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move, beyond terrified of Toga's monstrous appearance. They were easy targets, and Toga really needed the blood to strengthen herself. "Better run, before I SLAUGHTER YOU BOTH!" The sinful and insane blonde teen said with a menacing glare, her yellow orbs screaming bloody murder. The two teens bellowed in horror as the young male grabbed his girlfriend's wrist and ran for their lives. "Idiots.." Toga trailed back, leaving the teens alone, and kept searching for Deku and Uravity.

...**Back with Izuku and Ochako**…

The alley was cold and damp, with trash littered everywhere, but it was a safe place for now. Izuku tried his hardest to heal Ochako as best as he could, stitching the more lethal looking gashes, and using bandages to cover up the minor cuts. Uraraka kept wincing in pain, clutching at Midoriya's fabric to ease the burning sensation of alcohol entering her wounds. "I'm sorry. I know this hurts a lot, but please just hang in there. After I'm done I need you to escape and inform the others."

Fully patched up, Uraraka ascended from the ground and spoke, finally breathing regularly. "What!? And leave you behind!? I'm sorry Deku but I'm not doing that, just look at yourself right now! You're covered head to toe in cuts and bruises, and what did she do to your face!? " Izuku scratched the back of his head, averting his gaze from his friend's worried eyes.

'I can't tell her, it will only make her upset.' Deku sighed and placed his palms on both of Uraraka's shoulders, staring deep into her pupils with reassurance. "Don't worry about me, I have a plan to stop her." Young Midoriya pulled out the anti-quirk pistol he tucked away in his back pockets. His fellow classmate stared at the pistol with confusion.

"Deku..are you planning on... killing Toga?"

"What? No! This gun is equipped with the same bullets chisaki created to erase quirks, but these are only temporary."

"Oh...I get it! Good plan Deku, so how many do you have left?"

"Uhh.. well.. I don't know.."

Uravity snatched the pistol away from Deku's grasp, examining every nook and cranny of the weapon.

"Uraraka-san!"

"Shhh" Uraraka simply silenced her green haired crush as she pressed her thumb on the ejection button, taking out the magazine inside the pistol. Ochako counted how much ammo was left, then pulled the hammer of the gun to check the one in the chamber. "3 bullets, or more like tranquilizers. It's a pretty old school model, and a bit complex to use. Every time you shoot, you have to pull the top part of the pistol, also known as the hammer, to reload a bullet back in the chamber. Too bad it's not automatic." Izuku's eyes started to sparkle as his lips formed a goofy grin. The young lad was completely amazed by Uraraka's knowledge on firearms, he had the sudden urge to write down every word Ochako said in his notebook.

"Uraraka! That's so cool!! How do you know this stuff!?" Our rosy cheeked heroine started to blush, but couldn't help but smile warmly. "It's not... that cool. I did train with the Gun Head hero after all. I'm surprised you don't know this stuff Deku-kun."

Izuku had some knowledge of firearms, but mainly how to stop and dodge bullets using his quirks, like with his previous battle with Twice. "Regardless it's still amazing. So we have 3 bullets, ok Uraraka, you retreat and go get help."

"No Deku! I already said that I'm not leaving you! Besides, I have a plan!"

"You have a plan?"

" I get close to Toga while you distract her, and using my gravity quirk, I launch her up the sky so she won't be able to cause damage to us, or the city. I'll hold her up there as long as I can while you get in closer and take the shot to try and subdue her. Then I'll try to touch both of you in time with my quirk again so you can both land safely. Sounds good right?" Without any warning, Izuku hugged Uraraka tightly, so proud of her and still just so relieved that she was alive. "Sounds great!" Uraraka's lips formed an awkward and crooked smile. So many emotions started stirring up inside her by Deku's sudden embrace.

After they separated, Ochako covered her embarrassment as she raised her hand up for a high five, trying to do anything to keep her mind off such feelings. "Let's do this Deku!" Deku slammed his palm into hers. "Right!"

"**You done? Having your little pathetic moment!!**"

Our dynamic duo quickly turned around in their standard fighting stances, back-to-back. The heroic couple started scanning the entire alley, searching for their target until Toga revealed herself. The blood sucking pixie leaped down from the rooftop she recently occupied that was two stories high, and landed with a thunderous roar, forming a crater beneath her feet. "Toga I'm giving you one last chance! Give up!" But the psychotic sadist ignored Deku's request, sending her spinal blood stinger piercing through the alley and aiming to puncture Izuku's chest.

As soon as Toga's appendage was in close range, the mighty young Midoriya side stepped away, barely dodging the stinger that was mere inches away from stabbing his chest. Uraraka took initiative and side stepped in the opposite direction, instinctively pulling out the pistol and leaping into the air. Deku then grabbed a hold of the grotesque looking limb embracing it in a headlock. Both of his arms crushing the appendage. "STOP IT TOGA!" Young Midoriya raged on, concentrating 30% of one for all in his forearms and biceps to brutally tear apart one of the four tentacles attached to Toga's back.

**_SNAAAAP_**! The feeler ruptured in half, as blood started spurting out everywhere. "DEKU YOU JERK!" Toga immediately launched her other three limbs aiming for the green clad fanboy. "**_Black whip_**.." The ten shadow whips blasted off Izuku's knuckles, wrapping around Toga's bloody appendages and tying all three of the feelers together in a massive knot of tangled mess. The mighty Midoriya surged 25% of the power of one for all through his black whips to pull and tug Toga's feelers and her entire body to the cold cemented ground.

"URARAKA!" Deku shouted keeping Toga immobile. "YEAH!" Uravity was floating right above the monstrous villain in the air. Aiming the anti-quirk pistol right on top of her blond and beautiful head. **_BANG_**! The tranquilizer shot straight through and struck Toga right on her precious scalp. "RELEASE!" Ochako descended downward while positioning herself to land a powerful strike from her elbow right on Toga's shoulder, chipping the villain's armor even more and stunning her in the process.

Shortly after landing on the top of the enemy, Uravity quickly grabbed Toga by the wrists placing her arms behind her, around her crimson stingers protruding off her upper back, and placing her knees on Toga's calves, to keep her locked and affixed to the ground. Toga was nearing defeat, tied down by Deku's black whips and Uraraka who had her body pinned. "Did it work!?" Uraraka asked Deku from afar. It seemed that Himiko was reaching her limit. The maroon blood armor that cloaked Toga started to slowly crumble and fall into pieces. The last bit of armor surrounding her completely disintegrated, leaving her bare and naked. Deku started blushing observing Toga's voluptuous features, but quickly shook off the feelings of embarrassment, noticing that Toga's Stingers attached to her back didn't disappear, in fact they were becoming more resilient and growing in size.

"DID WHAT WORK!?" Himiko shouted as she ripped right through the black whips. **_SNAAAAP!!_**

"URARAKA GO!"

**_THWOOOM_**! Ochako quickly leaped backwards out of harm's way, floating above in the sky and gaining as much distance as possible. Himiko used three of her remaining bloody feelers to strike the ground causing a miniature shockwave, disrupting Deku's stature. Himiko was at her limit but she wouldn't go down silently, lashing out in fury, the desperate villain revived herself from the floor and lunged one of her stingers towards Deku once more. **_SHUNK_**. Toga's stingers managed to puncture Izuku's chest, the needle tip of the stinger was two inches deep inside him, slightly stabbing his heart. Toga quickly drained some blood from her beloved using the needle tip to gain Izuku's strength and stamina.

With the stolen blood, the sadistic blonde regenerated her lost limb. Deku's eyelids started feeling heavy once more, he really wanted some sleep, but he couldn't stop now. The psychotic hero grabbed the puncturing blood stinger with great force and pulled it out from his chest and brutally tore it off Toga. The burning determination from within Izuku was screaming at him to give it his all.

It was as if the quirk of One for all heard Izuku's plead to keep going as his powers started slowly raising by 36%...37%...38%. The hard working hero's eyes burned brightly as strays of green lightning flared up from his pupils. His hair started rising and his veins glowed a vibrant crimson as they pulsed and enlarged. With a heroic and borderline psychotic smile, Deku shouted furiously. "Toga..I'll make you a hero...EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU!"

The frazzled Himiko couldn't help but fall head over heels over Deku's heroic, yet maddening stare. 'I love it when he's like this.' Sadly, now was not the time for that. Toga returned the glare with her own signature face of insanity and smothering love. "I' WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Toga yelled while thrusting her remaining three stingers at Deku.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Uraraka landed on the ground and sprinted full speed toward himiko from behind her. But Toga quickly turned her sinister gaze at Uraraka. The sadistic blood queen focused one of her limbs on Ochako, Impaling her with her stinger, piercing Uraraka's shoulder and pinning her to an alley brick wall.

"You think I forgot about you sweetie?" Himiko started draining Uraraka's blood. The love sick psycho then returned her attention to her beloved Izuku, lunging her remaining two stingers at the battered green hero. The appendages neared closer and closer at Midoriya, aiming straight for his neck but Deku managed to stop the two stingers with his bare hands, holding them off from the side of the needles and preventing them from getting any closer. Although, the needles at the ends of the grazed right through Deku's palms, but still our Hero was standing, refusing to go down.

Himiko growled in annoyance. 'How is he still standing? and how does he still have any strength left to fight back!? I've drugged him twice, I knocked him out Twice! I sliced him up so many times! and I drained So MUCH OF HIS BLOOD!' The veins resting in the Izuku's arms began glowing a bright red as his muscles started getting more swollen. 'If I can rip apart the other two stingers she has, she'll only have one left. No time to rest I got to keep going...' Himiko knew she was in trouble from the glare Deku gave off, in response, she quickly tried to recreate her armor once more with the blood she was now draining from Uraraka who was still pinned. Then, she felt a sudden metallic shin guard making contact with the back of her head, throwing her in disarray.

"**_RECIPRO BURST_**!!!" Tenya Iida yelled as he rushed into the scene, and delivered an almighty powerful kick straight into the back of Toga's skull. The force of the kick loosened up her grip on her victims, releasing Izuku and Ochako. Izuku and Ochako were filled with confusion wondering how their dear friend Iida manage to find them and aide them, but the questions weren't important right now. The two heroes quickly took advantage of the situation to put down the villain for good. "DEKU!" **_Float_**! Uraraka, fighting through exhaustion and pain, placed both of her palms on the villain's waist from behind and flung her up in the air.

"**RIGHT**!" The quick hero then darted toward underneath Toga and delivered a powerful uppercut. 'control your emotions Izuku, just knock her out. 25%' "**_DETROIT SMASH!_**". A brilliant sparkling green radiating smash connected to toga's stomach, rocketing her into the midnight sky. "The gun!" Deku shouted to Uraraka as she tossed the pistol. Izuku winced a bit in pain, forgetting about the wounds he just retrieved in his palms. Ignoring the pain, Young Midoriya pulled the hammer of the pistol and shoved the gun in his back pocket all while Uravity grabbed Deku, latching on his rib cages and throwing the green clad hero up in the air making him float, ascending to the night sky.

"FIND COVER!" The adolescent teen yelled at his friends. Iida grabbed Uraraka by the hand and blasted off with remarkable speed, sprinting away from the alley and out on the open road. 'Just like All Might' Young Midoriya shifted his body so he was facing the earth while still floating up in the air. Winding up his arm the green haired teen shouted "**_NEW HAMPSHIRE SMASH_**" The force of the smash was launching him further in the sky, the momentum sending him ever so higher to the heavens, rocketing toward Toga.

Iida observed his friend rising to the skies. The class rep then placed his palms on Uraraka's shoulder noticing her wound. Tenya stood closely by her side, staring at her with concern and remorse. Uraraka was still using her quirk, focusing her powers on both Deku and Toga. Iida observes all the wounds and bandages that decorated his classmate. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Iida-kun, how the hell did you know where to find us!?"

"Uraraka you're bleeding from your shoulder, it looks bad. We have to patch you up." Uraraka tensed up.

" Jeez, I'm fine don't worry about it, Deku is in worse condition and he's still fighting. Trust me, it's not that bad."

" I wish I arrived sooner. All Might told me everything, and the police will be here soon."

"I guess that's good, now please keep quiet. I'm trying to focus."

"My apologies."

Toga Himiko stayed motionless in the sky, reminiscing of her life, wondering how she got to this point.

'Killer'

'Don't look like a hero to me'

'She's crazy!'

'She likes eating animals!'

'Sweetie you have to repress these urges'

'Psycho!'

' That's why Deku will never love you back!'

'You don't deserve to be saved…'

''Why…" Toga started hugging herself, wrapping her arms around her legs as she assumed the fetal position. Attempting to warm herself from the chilling night sky, drifting and floating away. The coldness from being so lonely creeping up and lathering every inch of her skin. " I hate feeling like this..it's not fun anymore..."

"TOOOGAAAA!"

There he was again, Izuku Midoriya, still chasing after Toga. His speed died down and he was floating straight toward her at a modest speed. 'Well… I guess I deserve this..' Toga opened her arms, waiting for the young hero's final blow. Deku was in close range now, one more Detroit smash will knock her out for good, but instead of a punch or a kick, he latched on to Toga, embracing her in his arms and holding her tight. "D-Deku!"

"Sorry Toga! But you need to stop this!"

**_BANG_**!

Deku quickly whipped out the anit-quirk pistol, shoving the barrel of the gun on the side of Toga's neck. The tranquilizer blasted through the barrel and landed on her skin. The minute the tranquilizer hit, was the minute Toga's powers were diminished. Her maroon stingers soon crumbled away into a thousand red shards. The shards were sparkling from the reflective glare of the natural moonlight and blood slowly began dripping from Toga's back. Toga was quirkless now, completely strapped away of power.

At the same time, Uraraka's gravity quirk reached an end as well. Both of the bloodied battered teenagers started plummeting down from the sky. Deku was securing Toga in his arms, making sure his back was the first to reach the ground to protect Toga from fall damage.They were diving head first to the city at an alarming speed, and the unforgiving and relentless air shifting right through their bodies started causing Toga to panic. "Umm DEKU! WE'RE FALLING!"

"Yeah..."

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!"

" I Honestly never thought we'd be this high up."

"DEKU YOU MORON! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!"

Izuku ignored Toga's frantic screaming and squirming within his arms as they fell. 'Ok Think! You've been in this situation before. Just a Detroit Smash to ground will break the fall. You can do this Izuku!'

"Are they falling!? What's going on!" Iida exclaimed.

"Damit! I couldn't control it long enough! Iida we need a plan, you got to catch Deku and Toga! I can't….HMPH!" Uraraka started vomiting.

"Uraraka!!" Iida shouted in terror. Ochako wiped her mouth clean. "I'm fine Iida!! We have to help Dek-"

**_CRAAAASH_**!!! Iida and Ochako stood there astonished, they're dear friend slammed into the road leaving a massive crater. "DEKU!" Uraraka rushed to the scene as Iida followed. 'Please be alive! Don't die on me Deku! Please don't die!' Uraraka arrived at the site of the crash. There was dust everywhere, and all Uraraka could see was a shadowy figure within the smoke. As the dust cleared Ochako sighed in relief.

Izuku was still breathing, and standing upright triumphantly. The bubbly teen's heart soared seeing her crush alive and well, but it was soon disgusted seeing a naked blonde mistress held in his arms, bridal style. The last of the hero's strength faded away causing him to collapse and fall to the floor, with Toga landing on top of him. This of course only got Uraraka's blood boiling. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BLOOD SUCKING BITC-BLEGH!" Uraraka started throwing up some more.

Young Midoriya gasped in horror seeing his classmate upheaving mid sentence. Her vomit landed near Deku's crimson shoes. "Oh god! Uraraka are you ok!?" Toga was just fascinated by the rainbow colors of Ochako's puke. "Uraraka!! Stop forcing yourself!! That's it!!" Iida picked up the chestnut haired teen and slumped her over his broad shoulders, holding her up with one arm. "Iida put me down! What are you doing!"

"I'm going to find some medical supplies and get water for you and everyone else. You have to be hydrated after so much regurgitating! Midoriya, keep an eye on her." Iida pointed at Toga. "And for goodness sake woman, put something on! Aren't you ashamed!" Iida breathed slowly and gave his classmate a worried and calming glare. "You have to stop running off like that on your own. Stop getting us worried like that."

"Y-yeah, sorry and T-thanks Iida. How did you know where to find us?" Iida smirked. "All Might told me everything."

"Wait! What do you mean by everything?!"

"I'll explain later!" Iida said as he ran off searching for any nearby shops to buy water and medical items. Uraraka started shouting from Iida's shoulder as she was forcefully being carried away. "No Iida don't leave Deku alone with that psychotic slut! TOGA IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO DEKU I'LL END YOUR LIFE! IIDA PUT ME DOWN!" Iida left with Uraraka slamming her fists on his back, leaving Deku alone with Toga.

There was a long awkward silence between the two teens. The green haired hero was aching in every part of his body, but at least none of his arms and legs were broken. Izuku started wrapping gauze around his two palms. Toga was covered with bruises, with a bit of blood dripping from her lips, her forehead, and lot more from her back. Toga's arm seemed to have healed, but was still very damaged.

"Man what a day." Izuku said in a nonchalant tone with a weak smile, attempting to break the ice. Toga stood there in silence, staring at the ground as dozens of questions started racing through her brain. Her sunlight strained eyes surveyed the entire area, noticing the demolished road, broken brick walls, and some of her and the heroes' blood splattered in the alley floor that was beside her. "Why…"

"You're still bleeding from your back." Midoriya pulled out Twice's medical equipment from his pockets once more. There were few supplies left. Regardless, Deku started disinfecting the four open wounds plastered on Toga's upper back. They were both sitting up right, Deku was behind Toga, stitching away, as Toga just started hugging her legs close to her chest. She was still cold and confused, but was allowing Izuku to fix her up.

"Hmm those weird bloody appendages that came out from your back..how did that happen?…is this because of your transformation? It's pretty fascinating. Your quirk is something else Toga. How did you even transform like that?" Deku started closing up the wounds. "Quirk enhancers… Since when were you so good at this medical stuff?" Toga suddenly asked.

"Heh, when you get sent to the hospital as much as me, you pick up on a few things. I figured I'd have to learn how to fix myself up when no one was around, so I decided to write notes and study anything I can in the hospital." Deku finished with the stitches. "That should stop any bleeding. How do you feel?"

Toga stood up and turned around to face Deku. Izuku stood up as well, he started blushing again, trying to avert his gaze but he couldn't help in observing Toga's luscious body. "We should really get you some clothes…"

"Why? Why did you keep coming after me like that… Look what I did to you, to Uraraka, to this place…" Toga's eyes started to water up. "I don't get it…"Toga didn't want Deku to see her tears, it was too shameful.

"I..I..don't deserve THIS! Why are you going out of your way for me! It's not fair to you..I'm not normal! I hurt people! Seriously what's wrong with you!? Are you crazy!? Are you a Masochist or something!? Do you like getting tortured! is that it!? Or are you just stupid!? You think you can just act like my white knight and you'll get to sleep with me!? This isn't a fucking fairy tale Izuku! I'm a murderer that gets off on seeing bad people bleed to death! I'm hopeless! I don't need any 'saving'! I don't want to be saved! Why are you doing this to me!? I don't get it!!"

Deku interrupted Toga with a quick embrace, holding her in his arms intimately, trying to calm her down. The lovesick blonde was hyperventilating, gasping, and panting from so many emotions swirling inside of her. She started squirming some more trying to break free. After giving Toga a minute to relax and properly breathe, Deku spoke up.

"This is just who I am. When I see someone in physical danger or struggling with themselves, I can't help myself. I get frustrated and my body moves on it's own. I don't want people to feel like they are hopeless. That's why I do it Toga. That's why I'm a hero. I think... if you went down another path... things would've gone differently... So let me help you. Switch sides, and join me in U.A. I'll find a way for you." Himiko couldn't hold her emotions in anymore, she never thought anyone would be sympathetic for her. Friends and family choosing to ignore the warnings of her quirk manifestation. Telling her to suppress her urges. Yet, here was Izuku, who saw the absolute worst from her, and still wanting to help.

After she left her home and start living alone, Toga never shed her tears in front of anyone, she was to proud and thought of it as a sign of weakness. Yet, for some reason, she started weeping, burying her face into Izuku's chest, gripping and clenching at his costume. "You don't even know me that well…. I hurt you so badly….and still...you...I.….I'm sorry...Izuku….I don't deserve this…." Toga's tears kept trailing down her blushing cheeks and over her dark bags under her eyes. The tearful blonde was choking on her words to try and apologize, repeating the phrase sorry in between gasps.

Deku sighed as he laid his chin on top of Toga's shoulder's, resting his head beside her. A small and gentle smile formed on Midoriya's lips. "It's ok.." He gently whispered in her ear. Toga didn't know what to think anymore, so she just kept apologizing as the tears kept flowing. "I'm sorry Izuku...I'm sorry..."

Deku sighed again. 'Why does this seem so familiar?'

**\--Flash Back!--**

_A young freckled toddler cried his eyes out, attempting to keep his smile on his face even though deep down, he was dead inside. The devastated boy kept replaying the same video of his Idol, over and over again. His world felt meaningless now, all he had was this video of All Might saving dozens of people from danger to give him barely a shred of happiness. The green haired toddler heard his mother's footsteps, sensing her presence, he turned his chair around and spoke to his mother in a broken tone. "You see mom, even when he is in so much trouble, he still has a smile on his face. Do you think...I can be a hero too mom?…"_

_Izuku's mother couldn't help but tear up. How can this happen to her precious little boy. What god would want to destroy her son's hopes and dreams. It was too much, no amount of parenting prepared her for crushing her child's heart. It was too much for her. "I'm sorry Izuku…. I'm sorry..." Inko Midoriya rushed to her son, hugging him tightly. Mother and child both weeping together in the dead of night. "I'm sorry Izuku...I'm so sorry…"_

**No Mom, don't you get it? What I**

**wanted to hear you say….was…**

\--**Present**\--

Midoriya exhaled and pulled Toga away from his chest, breaking the embrace. With his scarred hand, Deku used his thumb to wipe away the tears from underneath Toga's eyes. 'Man those dark circles, does she get enough sleep?' Toga finally stopped her sniffling and tears. "Toga Himiko!" Izuku Midoriya smiled proudly and gave out a hearty chuckle. The blonde teen gave Deku a confused look. The destined number one hero placed both of his palms on top of Toga's shoulders, he stared straight into her feline like yellow orbs and declared in a righteous tone. "You can do it too! You can be a Hero!"

There was a long uncomfortable pause of silence. Toga tilted her head staring at Izuku with a befuddled look. Young Midoriya's confident smile slowly died and an air of nervousness took over. Self doubt was racking at Deku's brain as he began sweating. The teen was getting flustered, annoyed that Toga was simply staring at him with a bored look on her face. "Come on Toga! Say something!"

"Hehe...HAHAHAHA!"

Toga bursted out in laughter. "What the? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?"

"HAHAHAhaha...teehee. Oh my gosh, it's just because you sound like such a Dork! Did you think you were being cool or something?" Toga said with a huge smile, trying her hardest to contain her laughter. 'Well at least she stopped crying.' Deku thought. "Alright! Alright! It wasn't that funny!"

"Haha oh god you're such a doughnut! 'You can be a hero' Haha that sounded so lame haha."

"Would you quit making fun of me! I'm trying to have a moment with yo-hmf!"

Toga rushed in closely to Deku's lips and gave him a sweet and succulent kiss. The love sick bloodsucker combed through Deku's dark green hair with her fingers, then pulled him down closer to her. Deku was already getting used to Toga's aggressive and romantic behaviour, so he instinctively grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in. Their tongues swirled together and danced with each other, as both teens began sucking each other faces, barely allowing any time to breath. It started off sweet, but quickly became a sloppy make out session. Deku had to break it off just to confirm some things. "Wait Toga so does that mean…"

"Yes Izuku, baby. I'll quit being a bad girl, but you gotta promise you'll take responsibility of me."

"Umm.. Sure... If that is what it takes..." Deku responded in a confused manner.

"Hehe I'm just messing with you, but it's good to know you're willing to be so committed! " Toga grinned and giggled, hugging Izuku once more.

The hardworking go getter and the lost blood loving blonde felt utter bliss in each other's arms. It was peaceful, Himiko felt like she was changing for the better. Plus, her beloved Deku was by her side. "TOGAAAA!" And there it was. As soon as the peace was formed, it shattered in an instant.

Uraraka was charging in, ready to pulverize Toga like a raging ram destined to protect her territory. White smoke was flaring off her nostrils like a steaming train ready to crash and burn. Her eyes went completely blank with rage, seeking vengeance. Izuku was having sudden PTSD, flashbacks of Bakugo. Toga saw Uraraka sprinting toward her, but didn't pay her killer aura any attention, she was already accustomed to it. "Oh Hey Ochako I was ju-"

"TOGA GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

"**_ZERO GRAVITY KIIIIICK!!!"_**

**_WHAAAM_**! Leaping into the air, Uraraka dropkicked Toga right in her smug face, sending her flying. Uraraka gracefully landed on her feet after striking, then followed up by delivering a backhand right on Deku's cheeks. However, Deku blocked the blow. "Uraraka-san!" Urakaka quickly landed a gut punch. Deku wheezed out, feeling the air in his stomach escape him. He recovered in short notice, and grabbed his classmate by the wrists to prevent her from punching him anymore. "Uraraka! Wh-"

"Oh shut up! Don't you 'Uraraka' me!" Ochako said in a very childish and mocking tone. "What the hell are you doing kissing HER of all people! She tried killing us 5 minutes ago! What's wrong you!? What am I to you Deku!? Just your friend or your girlfriend!? Do you even have any feelings for me!? Did you even want to go out with me toda-!?"

**_BAAAAM_****!!! **Toga leaped back up from the ground and launched a quick straight punch connecting to Ochako's jaw. The sudden hit made Deku step back, releasing his grip on Uraraka. "TOGA!?" Deku shouted at Toga. "She started it..." The scandalous Himiko said while licking the blood dripping from her lips.

Young Midoriya was about to tend to Uraraka, but she seemed fine, actually she was very fired up and pumped. The chestnut haired teen suddenly shoved Deku out of the way. Uravity wore a huge mischievous grin as she calmly walked to Toga with the same killer intent as before. After spitting the blood in her mouth, like a thug after a brawl, Uraraka taunted Toga. "Heh..You hit like a little girl.."

Toga's sadistic smile returned along with her signature blush. "That's cute. I was gonna say the same to you!"

Right after the deviant blonde's snide remark, the two ferocious females engaged in battle. Toga leaped at Uraraka like a ravenous tiger, using her nails as claws, trying to pounce on her, throwing wild swings and kicks at random. However, no matter how boundless and unpredictable Himiko's attack patterns were, Ochako remained calm, blocking and parrying every single strike in her kung fu fighting stance. As the two continue to clash, Izuku was getting anxious, and a bit concerned for their well being. 'Dam! Where's Iida? I thought he was with Uraraka!' "MIDORIYAAA!!!"

Izuku followed the trace of the shout. "What the!?" Deku was horrified to see his classmate Iida almost floating up to the sky. Iida was only able to keep himself secured by grabbing onto the top part of a streetlight. "Uraraka why!?"

"What? I told him to put me down and he didn't listen!" Ochako said while still focusing on trying to take Toga down.

"I tried stopping her Midoriya!" Iida shouted from afar.

The situation was getting more out of control and Deku's patience was running thin. "ENOUGH!!" The irritated hero shouted, dispatching his black whips from his hands, and apprehending both Ochako and Himiko. Now that they were both tied down, Deku dished out some orders. "Uraraka, release Iida right now!"

"Ok ok jeez! **_Release_**!" Iida fell from the top of the streetlight and to the ground, easily landing on his feet. "Thank you Midoriya. And how could you do that to me Uraraka!"

"I'm..sorry..Iida-kun.."

" And Toga!"

"Yes my darling~"

"Cut that out! I know Uraraka striked you first, but she had every right after what you put us through. Also Uraraka, yeah I did want to go out with you today. So let me make it up to you, by taking you out on a proper date later this week ok?"

It didn't really resolve her anger, but it made Ochako feel a little bit better. Toga started swearing under her breath.

"So both of you, quit fighting! You're both injured and could use the rest. You'll reopen your wounds..."

Deku said in a concerned manner.

"Ok Deku..I get it...can you let go of me now..you're squeezing me too hard..and the way you tied me up..is pretty embarrassing.." Ochako said in between pants and blushing.

"Huh?"

"Izuku baby. You can squeeze me harder if you want. I can handle it~" Toga was smiling uncontrollably with a bit of drool escaping her lips.

"Wha..? Oh GOD!"

Izuku noticed how his black whips were tied around Himiko and Ochako in a very suggestive and lewd manner. The bindings manage to slither it's way around their lavish breasts underneath, and in between hugging them ever so tightly. The whips also tethered around their hips,waist, and thick thighs, squeezing their plump and creamy skin. It was like a scene from a erotic bondage video. Izuku couldn't really respond, stuttering in shock and awe, with some blood dripping from his nose. Iida had to snap his friend back to reality. "AHEM! MIDORIYA!"

"R-r-r-right!" Deku immediately retracted his black whips, releasing Uraraka and Toga. Izuku was looking down on the ground with shame in his eyes. "Toga, Uraraka, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to-"

"It's ok Deku-kun" Ochako told Izuku as she walked up to him and hugged his arm, her head resting on his shoulder while wearing a gentle smile. Himiko, slightly jealous, quickly rushed at the opposite side of the green hero. She started cradling his other arm, pushing her breasts on Deku's biceps seductively. "You know Izuku, you can use those whips on me anytime you want." Deku tensed up. Urakaka tugged on Midoriya's arm as if to remind him who came first in his life. In reponse Toga tugged Deku back harder.

It was now a brutal game of tug-o-war and Deku was the rope. Iida finally had enough on being the fourth wheel of these shenanigans. "COULD YOU TWO PLEASE GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!!" The class rep Yelled in rage! Ochako was taken aback from Iida's sudden shout, then started sighing. The rosy cheeked teen was feeling down, realizing what she's turned in to.

' This is all her fault! She's the reason I'm acting like this! She stole my first date with Deku! AND MY FIRST KISS! Why couldn't she fall for someone else...' She lowered her head down and tried to calm herself "Sorry Iida.." Uraraka said softly, letting go of Deku's arm. "Whatever loser." Toga said ever so casually with a smirk. "Don't talk to him like that!" Uraraka shouted. Izuku spoke up. "Can you guys not hate each other for a minute...Toga, Iida was just trying to retain some order. After what you put me and Uraraka through, can you just relax." Toga rolled her eyes, then released her grip on Deku's biceps. She tilted her hips, crossed her arms, and looked away pouting with her cheeks puffed. "Whatever...I said I was sorry…and It's not like I was gonna kill you guys. Y'know I had chances, but I didn't take it..."

"COULD YOU PLEASE PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Iida screamed, tossing his robotic arms wildly.

"Chill out Legs!"

"My name is Tenya Iida not LEGS!"

Iida responded in fury.

"Whatever Legs, besides do you see any clothes around? I'd be happy to wear them if you could provide any."

Toga said paying no attention to Iida's attitude.

"Well there's those garbage bags over there in the alley. Maybe you should wear that. It'll really bring out your trashy personality."

Uraraka said in a sly tone.

"I'M NOT TRASHY!" Toga shouted

"What did we just talk about! Everyone just relax!" Izuku chimed in.

**_VROOOOOM_**!

The four youngsters put a pause to their idle chit chat as they noticed four cop cars pulling up. Reinforcements have finally arrived, but it was far too late. The vehicles surrounded the teens in a circle. Sirens blaring, headlights blinding them all, with a certain teacher exiting one vehicle and sprinting toward the adolescent heroes. It was Mr. Aizawa with a stern and unforgiving look on his face.

"MIDORIYA! Do you mind explaining yourself!? " The Police officers held their weapons at the ready taking cover behind the doors of their vehicles."M-mr. A-A-aizawa! I didn't think you'd be here!"

"I came as soon as All Might gave me the details. Oh, and when I saw you on the NEWS! Do you have any idea how bad that makes U.A. look!"

"Oh, hey there Scarfy! How's your back?" Toga cut in mid way with a gleaming smile. "Fine! I see you're naked again, what are you a nudist!?"

Himiko continuously stomped her foot on the ground as she replied in anger, "It's just because my quirk works like that!! I don't enjoy being naked!! I'm just used to it!! And I'm comfortable with my bod-"

**_SWISHHH_**. Eraser Head immediately apprehended Toga with his steel alloy scarf. The scarf covered up Toga from her mid thigh all the way to her breasts, leaving only a bit of cleavage. "Huh?" It all happened so fast, leaving the no longer nude blonde somewhat clothed and detained. "Well I don't care what the reason is. We're taking you to holding."

"WHAT!?" Without any hesitation Deku jumped into the fray in between Aizawa and Himiko, gripping the steel scarf connecting the two. "I'm sorry Mr. Aizawa, but I can't let you do that."

Urakaka gripped Izuku's shoulders from behind. "Deku, what are you doing!?"

"I'm not letting her go to jail!! Not after everything I've been through to convince her to change sides!! She can change for the better Aizawa, you got to beleive me!! Tell him Toga!! Tell him that you want to change!!"

Iida dashed right beside his friend, trying to reason with him. "Midoriya listen! We're not above the law! We don't have a say in these situations, remember what happened in Hosu."

"I know but…"

Izuku's grip tightened even more. "Are you really going to defy your teacher and the law, Midoriya? Let go." Aizawa demanded in a chilling tone. The cops started shouting from their positions. "Hey kid!! let go of the suspect or we will be forced to subdue you."

"Deku let go!!" Uraraka begged.

"Midoriya you have to stop!" Iida pleaded.

"Hold your fire! He's one of my students." Aizawa shouted to the cops.

Our hero just refused to release his grip, 'After everything, it can't end like this.' "I'm not letti-"

"Izuku let me go.." Toga grabbed Deku's wrist and pulled it away. "It's ok. I appreciate it, I really do, but even I knew that this was the only way it was going to end. If I really want to be a hero, I gotta atone for my sins right?" She embraced Deku once more, wearing a melancholic smile, closing her eyes, as a single tear escaped. "I wish I met you when I was younger. Thanks for trying to save me." The endearing Toga planted a soft kiss on Izuku's forehead, before walking away with Aizawa.

"Alright Dry Eyes! Take me away! I did the crime, now I gotta do the time!" Himiko chimed in a very excited manner, skipping to her destination. Aizawa was a tad bit confused on how cheerful and compliant Toga was. Most villains would just be pleading not to get locked up, or attempt an escape.

"I told you my name is Aizawa, and you're ok with this?" Our happy go lucky schoolgirl stared at the ground with a sad smile. "I'm tired of running and hurting people. I have a problem, I know that now, and it took Izuku to literally knock some sense into me to see that... hehe...He just never gives up.." The brooding teacher smirked knowing exactly what Toga was talking about. "Yeah I know what you mean. Even with broken bones he'll still try to be a hero. It's both admiring and irritating, but overall reckless. He's a problem child." Toga looked back at Deku after hearing Aizawa's words. " a problem child huh? I guess we kind of are the same…"

"TOGAAAA!" Izuku shouted, trying to get close to her, but Uraraka and Iida were holding him back. "Just give it a rest Midoriya! Leave her alone."

"I just wanna tell her something I'm not gonna make a scene! TOGA! I promise I'll get you out!"

Aizawa and Toga stopped. Toga looked back to Aizawa who was still holding his scarf to keep her close and detained. The dry eyed pro hero gave the loving villain a "go ahead" nod in response to Deku's shouting. Toga smiled and her eyes beamed as she turned around to face Deku and shouted back.

"Don't Worry Deku my Darling!!! I promise I'll come back for you. You said you'd take responsibility!!! So I'll save myself for you my love~" Aizawa rolled his eyes and face palmed, already regretting his decision. Iida and Uraraka looked at their colleague in shock and horror. "What did you guys talk about while we were gone!?" The four eyed speedster started shaking Izuku violently, demanding answers.

"Iida! IIDA! She's taking that out of context!" Uraraka pushed Iida away from the green haired lad as she began gripping Deku by his shirt collar. "Doesn't matter what the context is!! Why do you care about that creepy bimbo so much!!"

The deviant blonde noticed Uraraka's behavior, and decided to try and make her feel better, in her own way of course. "Don't worry my sweet Ochako I got plenty of love for you too." Uraraka froze up, releasing her grip on Izuku. "I go both ways y'know~. So make sure to warm up Deku for me while I'm gone. When I'm back, all three of us will have so much fun together ."

Uraraka felt her skin crawl as a chill traveled down her spine. Her burning jealousy was replaced by a bit of fear mixed with shameful curiosity. "Umm…" she was speechless. "Heehee love y'all! Sorry again for hurting y'all so badly!" Aizawa placed some handcuffs on Toga's wrists and gently shoved her to the backseat of the cop car.

"That's enough from you." After shutting the door, The worn out teacher made his way to the other side of the driver seat, but before entering the vehicle he told his students. "Go home, one of these cops will give you a ride. I'll see you all on Monday. Oh, and good work kids."

Soon after Aizawa left, the trio hopped in the back of a different cop car, and the man in blue began driving them home. They rode in silence for the past 15 minutes, never talking or even looking at each other. In the backseat Uraraka was clutching Deku's hand, while our hero seemed to stare on the open road lost in thought. Iida had his arms crossed leaning on the side window replaying All Might's words in his head, about how breaking rules is sometimes needed. The cop observed the sad youngsters through his rear view mirror. " Why do you guys look so depressed? You're heroes and you took down a villain from the league." The teens remained silent.

"Not even a pro hero could do that, you kids should be proud." The veteran cop said in a gruff tone. " You kids go to U.A. right? No wonder you manage to pull it off. Isn't that the school for gifted students? It's where All Might graduated. Man, I wish I had a quirk that great."

"No you don't…" Young Izuku said with eyes filled with sorrow. "...because you might end up with a quirk you can't handle, and sometimes that quirk becomes your personality as a whole, be it a hero or a criminal…sometimes you'd be better off without a quirk. Sometimes...having a quirk is too much responsibility."

Iida placed his palms on top of Izuku's head, ruffling his hair. "We did the right thing Midoriya, you shouldn't have any regrets." Ochako gently punched Izuku's shoulder giving him a friendly fist bump. " That's right Deku! We're heroes, so please stop being so down in the dumps. I'm just glad we're all OK." The hard working nerd managed to crack a smile.

"Yeah. I just can't wait to finally make it home and get some sleep." The straight laced Iida shifted his glasses. "But First! both you and Uraraka should see Recovery Girl." Deku and Ochako smiled. "Right" they both said in unison. "Well here we are at U.A. You kids get plenty of rest." The trio of young heroes exited the vehicle as Iida turned around and bowed for the cop in the car.

"Thank you officer!"

"Tsk. Whatever kid I should be thanking you three for doing my job."

The cop peeled out and made his exit. Our heroes sighed in relief, extremely glad to see their home/school again.

A/N: aaaaand that's the end of that chapter. My longest one actually. I reworked this chapter so many times. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Also Sorry for the VERY late update. If Toga seemed a bit OOC, keep in mind in this chapter she had a change of heart thanks to the mad lad that is Deku. Well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll start writing the next Chapter ASAP. (truly this time) Y'know this is how I originally wanted to end this story, but I'll continue it just to see where it goes, and for lemons ofc. Anyways Thaks for the follows and favorites, over 60 now?! Never thought I'd get that much. anyways keep being cool my people.


End file.
